Quand toutes les souffrances mènent à l'Amour
by MaliciaRoxasSasuke
Summary: Suite aux décés de son meilleur ami lors d'une excursion scolaire fatale, Roxas, rendu aveugle, se voit obligé de suivre par ses parents les cours d'un professeur particulier au nom de Lea...CHAPITRE 4
1. Chapter 1

**Ben voilà, j'avais cette idée en tête et je l'ai mise par écrit, je sais que j'ai une première fic en cours, et je ne l'ai pas oublié ! J'espère que celle-là va vous plaire. A chaque lecture, mettez un review !**

**FAITES PAS ATTENTION AUX FAUTES D'ORTHOGRAPHE !**

Quand toutes les souffrances mènent à l'amour

1 ère partie

Quand Roxas apprit la vérité sur Sora, que celui-ci n'était pas son frère, mais son cousin, c'était à l'école. La cruauté des enfants est souvent sans égale à cet âge. Et quand ces deux garnements se plantèrent devant lui, lors de la récréation alors qu'il jouait avec Hayner, il avait tout de suite vu que la situation allait déraper, surtout que Sora était à proximité.

« Hé Roxas, c'est vrai que les parents de Sora sont morts dans un accident de voiture ? On a entendu dire que c'est un ivre qui leur est rentré dedans avec son camion. Et dire que tes parents l'on gentiment adopté. T'as pas l'impression qu'il te pique ta place, t'es leur vrai fils, toi, au moins, pas leur neveu parasite ! »

Roxas, alors âgé de 10 ans, avait vu les yeux de Sora, qui n'avait que deux ans de plus que lui, s'embrumaient de larmes. Devenu livide, son _frère_ l'avait regardé d'un air désespéré. Oui, c'était la première fois que Roxas apprenait la vérité, il savait parfaitement que son oncle et sa tante étaient mort peu après sa naissance, mais jamais on ne lui avait dit que Sora était en réalité son cousin, et non son frère. Et l'expression de détresse qui se lisait alors dans les yeux de Sora fit clairement comprendre à Roxas que son cousin n'avait jamais osé le lui dire, de peur de le perdre.

Hayner avait affiché un air mauvais, tandis que Sora s'enfuyait en pleurs. Roxas avait toujours était un enfant calme et taciturne, mais que ces idiots aient fait pleurer son cousin, c'était autres choses.

Il les avait alors tabassé, lui valant un séjour chez le directeur et la convocation de ses parents chez celui-ci, qui avait pris soin de leur expliquer la situation. Une fois qu'on lui ait rabâché que, la violence ne résolvait pas tout, il put enfin rentrer chez lui, en sachant que Sora y était en sécurité et qu'il allait recevoir une bonne fessé. A vrai dire, Roxas était assez amoché, mais il avait, à sa manière défendu son frère.

Ses parents, au lieu de le gronder, lui expliquèrent en détails, la situation avec Sora, celui-ci n'avait que deux ans quand ses parents sont décédés, et en tant que tuteur, ils avaient fait au mieux pour lui. Sora finit par les rejoindre, et Roxas le haïssait pour avoir pensé que rien ne serait plus comme avant en sachant la vérité. Voyant le regard assassin de Roxas sur lui, Sora se remit à pleurer, sous les yeux attentifs des parents, prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin. Sora, après s'être enfui en larme, avait très vite était rattrapé par Hayner qui lui avait dit que Roxas s'était bagarré pour lui. Il avait alors eu l'espoir que tout pourrait être comme avant.

Roxas le serra dans ses bras, pour le consoler. Sora était le plus âgé, mais pas le plus solide sur le plan émotionnel, il avait besoin d'amour et d'attention, ce que fit Roxas.

« Cousin ou pas, t'es toujours mon frère ! »

Sora avait éclaté en sanglot dans ses bras, sous les yeux attendris de leurs parents. Roxas, exaspéré par son frère fontaine, lui cria qu'il n'était qu'un idiot.

Roxas avait maintenant 15 ans, et détestait voir ce teint livide sur Sora, qui fixait avec insistance son portable. Depuis la première de Roxas, celui-ci s'était toujours arrangé pour qu'il n'arrive rien de fâcheux à son frère, qu'il trouvait décidemment trop fragile. Roxas avait donc jouait le rôle du garde du corps, puis ce rôle prit fin au collège, où Sora se fit deux inséparables amis. En voyant Riku quand Sora le lui présenta, Roxas avait tout de suite vu que ce garçon aux cheveux argentés serait parfaitement apte à le protéger des méchancetés. Puis Sora lui avait présenté Axel, absolument…fascinant. Roxas avait tout de suite trouvé ce garçon à la chevelure de feu _irrésistiblement attirant._ Et que dire de ses yeux, _à couper le souffle._ Roxas avait tout de suite compris que cette attirance soudaine empirerait avec le temps.

Ces deux là devinrent rapidement populaires, mais Riku n'avait jamais accepté les diverses propositions et déclarations qu'il recevait. Car, disait-il, il aimait quelqu'un. Quand à Axel, Roxas n'avait jamais voulu savoir. C'était mieux comme ça, surtout que son attirance pour le beau rouquin s'était renforcé, et après s'être longtemps voilé la face, il avait reconnu, enfin, que c'était bien un semblant d'amour qu'il éprouvait pour l'ami de son frère.

Qaund le téléphone portable de Sora sonna, celui-ci devient livide en regardant le message. Roxas fronça encore plus les sourcils, il détestait voir Sora ainsi.

« Sora ? Il y a un problème ? »

L'interpellé sursauta en entendant la voix de son cousin.

« Non…enfin, je sais pas…c'est Riku qui m'a envoyé un message en me disant qu'il devait me voir en urgence. »

Sora était complètement paniqué. Roxas commença vraiment à s'inquiéter.

« Et ? »

Sora déglutit difficilement.

« Tu … Tu crois que c'est grave ? »

Nous y voilà, pensa Roxas, il a encore peur de perdre un de ses proches. Le jeune blond s'approcha de son frère et lui prit la main.

« Vas-y, si ça se trouve il ne lui est rien arrivé à lui et à Axel, arrête de paniquer pour rien. »

Après avoir fait un pâle sourire en guise de remerciement, Sora partit au rendez-vous en courant, laissant son cousin dans le salon. Il savait déjà pourquoi Riku avait demandé à Sora de venir. C'était lui la personne qu'il aimait. Mais Sora pouvait vraiment être aveugle parfois…

En attendant son retour, Roxas termina ses devoirs et prépara le dîner. Il aimait cuisiner, ça le détendait, il aimait par-dessus tout les bonnes odeurs et les épices. Il termina lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Roxas était quasi certain qu'il s'agissait de Sora, il était tellement tête en l'air qu'il oubliait à chaque fois les clés. Il alla ouvrir et ne tomba pas sur Sora. C'était Axel.

Le cœur de Roxas manqua un battement, bien malgré lui. Il en oublia même de respirer. Ce qui fut problématique quand le rouquin prit la parole.

« Salut Roxas ! Sora est là ?»

Roxas, pendant un cours laps de temps, ne fut plus certains de la façon d'utiliser ses cordes vocales. Mais par le contrôle qu'il avait sur lui-même, il réussit en articulant une réponse intelligente, digne de sa surprise.

« Oh…euh…salut…non, Riku l'a appelé…il est parti. »

Très intelligible, pensa Roxas, pourquoi perdait-il les moyens comme ça ? Axel eut une moue boudeuse, _irrésistible._

« Mince alors, je devais lui rendre son livre. »

Mais un sourire chaleureux remplaça la moue et rendit ses yeux d'un vert encore plus éclatant qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Roxas en eut le souffle coupé.

« Mais tu es là Roxas ! Tu veux bien le lui remettre à ma place ? »

Roxas articula avec difficulté.

« O…oui. »

Le rouquin lui donna le livre, que Roxas pris avec adresse, il ne devait pas laisser penser qu'il était attiré par lui, non. Un sourire malicieux apparu sur le visage d'Axel.

« Alors comme ça, Riku a proposé un rencart à Sora, hein ? C'est pas trop tôt ! »

Roxas lui fit un petit sourire, puis la main d'Axel s'abattit sur les épis blonds de Roxas, lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux. Roxas protesta violemment, furieux. Lui toucher les cheveux pouvait être fatal.

Axel éclata de rire et partit. Non sans avoir gratifié le blond d'un geste de la main en guise d'au revoir. Roxas rangea le livre dans les affaires de Sora et sursauta quand la porte d'entrée claqua avec violence. Ca, c'était signé Sora, Roxas descendit et le trouva couché sur le canapé, serrant dans ses bras un des coussins. Il alla s'assoir près de lui, et attendit qu'il parle de lui-même, ce qui prit quelques minutes.

« Roxas ? »

La voix hésitante de Sora tira Roxas de sa contemplation du tapis. Ne disant toujours rien, Roxas se contenta de regarder son cousin, qui, encourageait, continua.

« Tu sais…Riku, il est jamais sorti avec quelqu'un parce qu'il était déjà amoureux… »

Une couleur rouge vient s'installer sur ses joues.

« …et tout à l'heure…il m'a demandé…si je voulais sortir avec lui… »

Roxas eut un sourire. La réaction de son aîné était adorable, mais quand était-il de sa réponse ?

« …J'ai dit que…j'allais y réfléchir… »

Patient, Roxas le dévisagea. Pour l'instant, Sora était perdu dans ses pensées, c'était après qu'il devait intervenir.

Sora se leva brutalement, manquant de jeter Roxas à terre.

« Je sais pas quoi répondre Roxas ! Je pensais pas qu'il pouvait avoir ce genre de sentiment pour moi ! Et il m'a dit que ça faisait longtemps qu'il m'aimait ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ! »

Dire qu'il avait 17 ans…

« Tu l'aimes ? »

La question directe de Roxas pris Sora au dépourvu.

« Ben…euh…c'est mon ami… »

Roxas roula ses yeux.

« Tu l'aimes oui ou non ? »

En répétant sa question, Roxas put voir avec étonnement son cousin prendre une teinte coquelicot.

« Ben…voui… »

Roxas sourit. Il avouait enfin ! Pas trop tôt…

« Et bien tu lui dira demain ! »

Sora le regarda paniqué.

« Dis tu viendras avec moi, hein ? Tu vas pas me laisser seul ? »

Roxas rigola. Je te tiendrais même la main, pensa-t-il.

« Si tu veux, je viendrais. Au passage, Axel est passé et j'ai rangé ton livre. Il sera là lui aussi tu sais. »

Sora fit une petite grimace.

« Mais en ce moment, il est toujours avec sa copine ! »

Roxas se retient de se mordre les lèvres et s'efforça de paraître stoïque. Il ne voulait pas en entendre plus.

Le dîner fut calme, Sora, tellement inquiet pour le lendemain, toucha à peine à son assiette, lui qui mangeait comme trois, cela inquiéta les parents qui lui demandèrent ce qu'il avait. La gorge trop nouait pour répondre, Roxas le sauva en prétextant un contrôle de philosophie.

Bien entendu, il n'était pas difficile de remarquer le lendemain que Sora n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Pâle avec des cernes, tremblant comme une feuille, Sora regardait Roxas d'un air suppliant. Ce qu'il pouvait être énervant à la fin, pensa Roxas, après tout, il lui avait dit qu'il l'épaulerait.

Riku attendait sagement devant l'enceinte de l'établissement. Et il ne passait pas inaperçu avec toutes ces personnes qui bavaient d'admiration devant sa magnifique personne. Populaire, beau, fort, intelligent, il avait tout pour plaire. Et il fallait bien avouer que sa notoriété avait toujours inquiété Roxas. Sora avait, au fil des années, été victime de coup fourrés et de blagues de mauvais goût en tout genre juste parce qu'il était ami avec Riku. Si celui-ci n'avait jamais été dans les parages, il y aurait eu de fortes chances que Sora soit mort, victime bien malgré lui de la jalousie des fans hystériques. Malgré son air paisible, Roxas remarquait parfaitement bien la tension qui habitait l'argenté. Et cette tension s'accrut quand il vit Sora et sa tête de mort-vivant. L'argenté fit signe à Sora de le suivre, dans un endroit plus tranquille, et Sora jeta un regard paniqué à son frère. Exaspéré, Roxas le poussa, lui lançant au passage une œillade d'encouragement. De toute manière, il serait là, dans les environs s'il y avait un problème.

Afin de respecter leur intimité, Roxas s'éloigna et s'assit sur un banc, il était trop tôt pour rentrer en cours, il allait attendre Hayner, qui avait la fâcheuse tendance d'arriver en retard.

Roxas sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Hayner lui sourit, moqueur.

« Mais dis-moi Roxas ! Tu es en avance ! Tu as réussis à tirer Sora du lit plutôt que prévue ? »

Roxas reçut, en prime, un amical coup de coude dans les côtes. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de répliquer.

« J'espère que tu parles pour toi, c'est un miracle que tu ne sois pas en retard. »

C'était leur bonjour du matin, un petit rituel qui avait commencé un matin, et qui ne cessait de perdurer. Hayner sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Des filles se plaignent que Riku a embrassé Sora, c'est vrai ? »

Roxas haussa un sourcil, alors ça y est ? Ils étaient ensembles ? Dire que Sora s'était mis dans un tel état pour rien…

Roxas soupira…avec un cousin pareil, il n'allait pas tarder à devenir fou.

« On dirait bien…, murmura-t-il. »

La sonnerie retentit et dans le chaos le plus total, les élèves rejoignirent leur classe. Roxas et Hayner avaient toujours été dans la même classe, ne faisant que renforcer une amitié qui durait depuis la période des couches culottes.

Ils avaient ensuite étaient rejoint par Pence et Olette, des jumeaux qui avaient emménagé suite à la promotion de leur père. Bien sûr, Hayner tomba sous le charme de la douce et gentille Olette, qui dut déménager une nouvelle fois avec ses parents. La distance n'avait fait que renforcer l'amour naissant entre eux, ils étaient toujours en contact. A vrai dire, Roxas aurait aimé les voir plus souvent. Une fois tous les trois mois, ils se donnaient rendez-vous dans la ville la plus proche de leur ville respective et y passaient la journée, ensemble, à manger des glaces à l'eau de mer. En repensant un goût salé-sucré de son met favori, Roxas en eut l'eau à la bouche, mais son désir de glace bleu ne pourrait être assouvis qu'en fin de journée.

Roxas ne voulait pas paraître frère-poule, mais il espérait vraiment que tout se passait bien pour Sora. C'est pourquoi, à la première récréation, il partit à la recherche de Riku, il était plus facile à repérer par sa taille et ses cheveux. Et il y avait toujours du monde qui rodait aux alentours. C'était ça, la popularité. Roxas ne tarda pas à les retrouver, derrière un arbre, cachaient des regards indiscrets de leurs camarades de classe. Il sourit en voyant Sora prendre une teinte cramoisi quand Riku porta sa main à ses lèvres. C'était adorable, et il était évident qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre derrière Roxas. Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis que le blond était parti à la recherche de son frère et de son petit-ami. Excédé, il se retourna vers l'individu qui semblait avoir un problème de gorge.

« Hayner, si tu as quelque chose à dire, vas-y au lieu de t'étouffer. »

Hayner lui rendit un regard énervé.

« Bon ok ! Roxas, Sora est très bien, et même plus que bien avec Riku alors arrête de t'inquiéter ! T'es pire qu'une poule ! »

Roxas lui envoya un regard mauvais. Il détestait quand Hayner lui disait qu'il était comme une poule couvant son petit. Depuis ce fameux jour, où il avait appris la vérité, il n'avait cessé de protéger son frère, peut-être un peu trop excessivement, il devait bien le reconnaître, mais c'était pour son bien.

A contrecœur, Roxas suivit Hayner sans rechigner, non sans lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Il ne supportait pas qu'on lui fasse remarquer ce genre de défaut, surtout de la part de son meilleur ami.

« Et toi, tu peux parler. Moi au moins, je n'ai pas tenté d'amadouer Pence avec des glaces pour surveiller les fréquentations d'Olette après leur déménagement. »

Une vive rougeur apparue sur les joues d'Hayner. Il ne s'en souvenait que trop bien. Olette avait fini par remarquer le manège de son frère, qui n'avait pas tardé à avoué. Il s'était bien fait remonter les bretelles, mais heureusement pour lui, Olette avait pris ça comme une preuve de plus de son affection. Il avait été très vite pardonné avant que la situation ne dégénère…

En remontant vers leur classe, ils croisèrent Demyx, un ami d'Axel, toujours souriant, très populaire donc. Les nombreuses fois où Sora l'avait invité, Roxas avait toujours été surpris devant la similitude de leur caractère. Enjoué, jovial, de vrais feux d'artifices.

Ils croisèrent plus tard Saix, lui, c'était autre chose. Froid, même Riku semblait respirer la bonne humeur à ses côtés. Sympathique, certes, mais taciturne comme un ours. C'était un des proche d'Axel aussi, et Hayner n'avait jamais compris comment les cinq amis pouvaient être aussi soudé avec de telles différences de caractères. Roxas aussi, mais c'était un mystère de la nature…

Puis, à croire que c'était le jour des rencontres, ils tombèrent sur Seifer. Cousin d'Hayner, ces deux-là avaient été très proche durant une période. Roxas se souvenait même du temps où ce garçon avait été un adorable bambin et jouait avec eux dans la cour. Mais ce temps avait vite était révolu. Changeant brusquement de caractère, Seifer s'était mis à les mépriser du jour au lendemain, les humiliant devant tout le monde, les rabaissant. Hayner avait beau lui en demander les raisons, Seifer ne lui avait répondu que par des insultes et son mépris. Bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, Hayner avait toujours souffert de ce revirement de caractère.

Quand ils se croisèrent, la tension monta d'un seul coup. Hayner avait une fâcheuse tendance à se jeter sur son cousin et se prenait à chaque fois une bonne raclée, humilié une fois de plus à chacune de leur rencontre. Les comparses de Seifer ne cessaient de chuchoter entre eux en regardant Roxas, riant sous cap. Lors de ce genre de retrouvaille, Seifer s'occupait personnellement de son cousin, et ses « amis » de Roxas. A vrai dire, Roxas était le sujet de moquerie idéal. Sora était populaire, adorable avec sa bouille enfantine, ses beaux yeux bleus, d'une grande sociabilité qui le rendait de suite abordable, et de tous, sans exception. Ces grandes qualités physiques et comportementales avaient été remarqué à l'époque où il s'était lié d'amitié avec Riku et Axel. Il fallait avoir quelque chose de spécial pour attirer l'attention de ces si beaux garçons, non ? Donc les gens s'étaient intéressés à lui, oubliant leurs jeunes années où ils s'étaient tous moqués du jeune Sora adopté par son oncle et sa tante. Sora n'avait jamais été une personne rancunière, et il avait bien vite pardonné les moqueries, contrairement à Roxas, qui, lui, n'était pas prêt d'oublier ce que son cousin avait subis. Quant à Riku, qui savait ce qu'avait subis Sora, il respectait sa décision de pardonner et d'aimer tout le monde…Mais les rôles avaient en quelques sortes étaient inversés. Si Sora avaient été la source des moqueries plus mesquines les unes que les autres, c'était au tour de Roxas de les subir de la part de Seifer. Sauf que pour Roxas qui avait toujours était là pour Sora, il ne pouvait, sur ces moments, compté que sur lui et Hayner.

Si Seifer et sa bande appréciait Sora, il en était tout autrement pour le blond, qui se voyait mépriser pour n'avoir qu'un seul ami, qui était considéré par Seifer comme un être indigne de vivre, et il fallait bien avouer que le caractère de Roxas n'était pas des plus enjoué. Il avait toujours était plus taciturne que Sora, plus secret. Et au lieu de parler de tout et de rien avec le premier inconnu, Roxas avait tendance à donner, en première impression, d'être un être froid, dissuadant au possible la personne qui s'était risqué de l'approcher.

Il était impensable que Sora et Roxas puissent posséder le même sang. Il était donc inadmissible que Roxas souille la réputation de Sora rien qu'en restant à ses côtés, faisant fuir les éventuels porteurs d'intérêts envers un Sora qui ne voyait pas le mal de discuter avec des inconnus et des gens, intéresser par autres choses que des cours de soutien en mathématiques.

Les amis de Seifer avaient une source inépuisable de critiques à faire à Roxas. Ses cheveux, ses yeux, son visage, son physique, rien n'allait. Et pourtant, Roxas s'en fichait. Il les regardait, à chaque fois, cracher leur venin, d'un air blasé. C'était le même refrain à chaque fois et quand Roxas avait eu l'aplomb de leur en faire la remarque, d'un air ennuyé, ces feuilles de cours lui avaient été dérobé. Il les avait retrouvé dans la cuvette des toilettes, irrécupérables.

Depuis, Roxas ne gaspillait plus sa salive, il attendait patiemment que cette bande d'attardé finissent de délabréter leurs sornettes. Ce comportement je-m'en-foutiste énervé Hayner, qui n'aimait pas du tout voir son meilleur ami se faire insulté de la sorte.

Hayner s crispa quand Seifer ouvrit la bouche, visant Roxas d'une de ses remarques acides.

« Alors Roxas, j'ai appris que Riku et Sora étaient ensembles, ils forment un joli couple très uni n'est-ce-pas ? »

Roxas le regarda, sans rien dire, le visage impassible. Ce comportement déchaina la passion des acolytes de Seifer, qui s'empressèrent de s'en faire des gorges chaudes. Hayner serra les dents, si Roxas ne l'avait pas obligé de promettre de ne pas se jeter sur eux, il n'aurait pas hésité.

« On espère que tu éviteras de te retrouver en leur présence, ce serait vraiment dommage qu'ils cessent de se voir parce qu'ils t'auront aperçu dans les parages. »

Affichant un rictus moqueur et triomphant sous les éclats de rire de ses larbins, Seifer tourna les talons. Roxas jeta un coup d'œil à son ami, qui le dévisageait fou de rage.

« Comment t'as pu le laisser te dire une chose pareille Roxas ! Il t'a insulté et tu fais rien ! »

Blasé, Roxas regarda Hayner, il avait beau être cousin avec Seifer, de le voir encore plus souvent que lui, il était clair qu'Hayner n'avait toujours pas compris la manœuvre.

«- Hayner, je refuse de m'abaisser à son niveau. Il veut me voir me mettre en colère avec ses remarques, toi tu cèdes, tu ne vois pas à quel point ça lui plaît de te voir dans un état pareil ?, répondit Roxas d'un ton calme.

- …

- Son but est de me mettre en colère, et je ne veux pas lui donner ce plaisir. »

Roxas gratifia Hayner d'un sourire suffisant. Hayner lui lança un regard boudeur, il devait paraître bien bête à s'énerver de la sorte…surtout que Roxas lui avait indirectement fait remarquer sa naïveté…

Ils retournèrent en cours, par chance, ils n'avaient jamais été dans la même classe que Seifer et ses sbires…

**~o0o~**

L'hiver approchait, tout le monde était excité à l'idée de passer un Noël blanc. Plus on se rapprochait de la fin de l'automne, plus il faisait froid, et cela signifiait aussi pour Roxas, le calvaire de devoir supportait du monde lors de l'anniversaire de son père. Curieusement, son père s'était tout de suite lié d'amitié avec les parents des amis respectifs de ses fils. Il avait donc convié les parents de Demyx, de Saix, de Riku, d'Axel et ceux d'Hayner à venir fêter l'heureux évènement, avec obligation d'emmener les enfants afin que Roxas et Sora ne s'ennuient pas trop dans cette réunion de grandes personnes. Roxas détestait ce genre de réunion. Il ne supportait pas le monde, il préférait le silence. Et Hayner pouvait se glorifier d'être apprécié d'une personne aussi renfrognée que Roxas.

Il fut convenu que la fête d'anniversaire se fasse un vendredi soir, afin que tous le monde puisse dormir dans la grande maison et faire la fête jusqu'au lendemain. Afin que tous se remettent de leurs émotions durant la journée de dimanche. Roxas trouvait cette idée parfaitement stupide, il était vrai que le lundi, les adultes travaillaient et les « enfants » allaient au lycée, mais le vendredi, tous le monde était épuisé par la journée, et s'il fallait en plus veiller tard et se lever assez tôt pour profiter des amis avec qui il n'y avait plus eu de véritables discussions par fautes de temps, alors ça, c'était le comble de la stupidité.

Et plus il y avait de monde, et plus Roxas avait l'impression d'étouffer. Sa claustrophobie n'était pas due à un accident du genre où il était resté coincé dans un ascenseur. Il avait toujours trouvé désagréable de se retrouver dans une petite pièce étant enfant. Puis un jour, ses parents, pensant qu'il exagérait, lui avait ordonné d'arrêter ses caprices et d'aller dans l'ascenseur comme tous le monde, prenant Sora en exemple. Obligé d'obéir, Roxas était monté avec eux.

Et ils avaient bien regretté.

Roxas avait commencé par avoir une sensation d'étouffement, à avoir l'impression que les murs se rapprochaient. Il s'était alors assis, espérant que ça se calmerait. Sora, inquiet devant l'état de son frère, avait signalé son état, alarmant les parents. Roxas avait commencé à s'essouffler et s'évanouit littéralement avant que son père n'est eu le temps de le sortir de l'ascenseur.

Au fil du temps, Roxas avait appris à gérer ses crises d'angoisses des espaces étroits, mais il lui arrivait facilement de perdre le contrôle et de frôler l'hyperventilation. Il était plus souvent mal à l'aise que malade, ce qui était un soulagement par rapport à ce que Seifer pourrait lui faire s'il apprenait sa névrose.

Le lendemain de la distribution des bulletins qui arrivèrent en même temps que l'annonce de la date de la fête, Roxas vit arriver en classe un Hayner morose. Et Roxas ne savait que trop bien pourquoi. Les parents d'Hayner étaient des gens adorables qui voulaient que leur fils réussisse à l'école. Hayner avait de bonnes notes, mais il était clair que Seifer avait pris soin, d'une manière subtil, de l'humilier devant ses propres parents afin qu'ils croient que c'était une taquinerie affectueuse. Sans rien dire, Hayner s'installa à côté de son ami. Ils restèrent ainsi, en silence, se soutenant mutuellement.

Le vendredi arriva, et en se levant le matin, Roxas avait la désagréable sensation que cette journée allait être horrible. Il descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner et trouva soin frère en effervescence. Celui-ci préparait un panier repas, pourquoi, se demanda Roxas. Sentant un regard sur lui, Sora gratifia son cousin d'un grand sourire.

« Salut Rox' ! »

Pas du matin, Roxas lui fit un petit sourire en guise de salut, puis alla manger, sans se soucier de ce que faisait son frère. Il fut bientôt l'heure d'y aller, Roxas alla chercher son sac et fut surpris de sa légèreté, pourquoi était-il vide ? Il l'ouvrit et à la vue de l'unique stylo, il se remémora soudainement que le lycée passait une journée entière sur des stands à découvrir de potentiels métiers. Quand il pensait que ça allait être une mauvaise journée…

Se maudissant de sa bêtise, faisant une croix sur son déjeuner, Roxas partit pour le lycée en compagnie de Sora en maugréant. Comment pouvait-il être aussi stupide ? Cette journée allait être plus qu'éreintante, en sachant que le soir, ils allaient se coucher à pas d'heure.

Sora se jeta dans les bras de Riku, qui l'attendait en compagnie de leurs autres amis. La veille, les professeurs avaient donné par classe le numéro des bus, Roxas trouva le sien et monta. Il avait appris à gérer sa panique en montant dans ce genre d'engin, mais la voiture était pire. Il vit Hayner, assis dans les premiers sièges, lui faire un petit signe ressemblant fortement à « Tu vois, j'ai pensé à toi, je me suis mis devant pour toi alors que tu sais que je préfère les places du fond. »

Hayner se décala, laissant le côté de la vitre à son ami. Cela pouvait être une mauvaise idée de coincer en sandwich un claustrophobe contre une vitre, mais la vitre donnait justement à Roxas l'illusion, et il y tenait, d'avoir un grand espace, l'aidant à gérer son stress.

Durant le trajet, Hayner posa la question fatidique.

« - Hey, Rox', ton sac m'a l'air vachement léger, t'as pas oublié la bouffe quand même ?

- … »

Hayner regarda son voisin d'un air exaspéré. C'était tout lui ça ! Tellement paniqué à l'idée de finir dans un endroit plein de monde qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier qu'il allait dans un tel endroit.

Claquant sa langue contre son palais d'un air réprobateur, Hayner dévisagea son ami. Celui-ci contemplait le paysage, mais Hayner savait très bien que Roxas évitait son regard. Poussant un soupir, Hayner sortit son portable, et voyant un message d'Olette, assena un grand coup de coude à Roxas, qui n'avait rien demandé.

Soufflant de douleur, Roxas lui envoya un regard meurtrier.

«- Désolé Roxas, mais Olette est d'accord pour la semaine prochaine, mercredi, dit-il d'un ton joyeux.

- Hayner, on a cours mercredi matin, lui fit remarquer Roxas. »

Ils n'allaient pas sécher les cours tout de même, Roxas se ferait tuer, et le sort d'Hayner serait tout aussi valable de la part de ses parents.

Hayner roula des yeux.

« On a pas d'autre date ! Sinon, c'est après les vacances de Noël et c'est nul de donner des cadeaux en retard ! »

Roxas pouffa à la dernière remarque, s'attirant un regard courroucé. La dernière remarque d'Hayner était digne d'un enfant de 8 ans, si ce n'était pas moins…

« On en reparlera plus tard Hayner, mais mes parents ne voudront jamais, les tiens n'ont plus d'ailleurs, moi je suis plus pour les voir après Noël. »

Roxas, en disant ces mots, se retourna vers la vitre, mettant fin à la discussion. Hayner soupira, défaitiste, puis passa le reste du trajet à écouter de la musique.

Puis le moment tant redouté arriva. Roxas, en voyant le monde présent, devient livide, il espérait sincèrement ne pas tourner de l'œil. Plus il y avait de monde, et plus Roxas avait l'impression de trouver les endroits minuscules. Et là, c'était vraiment trèèèès minuscule….

Ils entrèrent en même temps que les autres, ils flânèrent tandis que Roxas gardait, en cas où, un œil sur la sortie. Au moment de croiser Seifer et ses morpions, Hayner attrapa Roxas par le bras et pris un autres couloir. Lui non plus ne désirait pas une perte de contrôle.

S'ennuyant à mourir, la pause de midi arriva, Roxas fut obliger de partager la nourriture d'Hayner, qui eut la gentillesse de partager. Positionner prêt de la sortie malgré l'air frais, ils attendaient que le temps passe quand les ennuis commencèrent.

S'étant rapprochés de la sortie afin que Roxas se sentent plus à l'aise, le professeur de sport les réprimanda, les obligeant à retourner vers les stands. Hayner eut beau répliquer que leur éloignement était pour éviter à Roxas des crises d'angoisse, il ne voulut rien entendre.

Il était clair que Seifer avait prévenu le prof vu le sourire mesquin qu'il affichait en les croisant. Hayner et Roxas n'étaient pas mauvais en sport, ils ne se donnaient pas à fond, contrairement à Seifer, et ça le prof semblait apprécié cette qualité de fonceur. Cela expliquait au moins pourquoi Roxas et son ami n'était pas parmi les favoris du prof…

Il y avait de plus en plus de monde l'après-midi, Roxas avait beau se dire que son calvaire serait bientôt terminer, la sensation d'étouffement revient au galop, l'obligeant de s'adosser à un couloir sous le regard inquiet d'Hayner.

Devenu livide, Roxas s'efforça de calmer sa respiration. Puis la pièce se mit à tourner, l'obligeant à s'assoir. Il calla sa tête sur ses genoux. Respire Roxas, respire, se disait-il. Inquiet, Hayner s'agenouilla.

« Roxas ? T'es sûr que tu veux pas sortir ? L'air frais te fera vraiment du bien.»

S'essoufflant, Roxas réussit tout de même à hocher positivement la tête.

« Ok, allez, viens. »

Hayner l'aida à se lever, et sans se soucier du regard furieux du prof de sport, se dirigea vers la sortie. Arrivant dans un espace dépourvue de personne, Roxas s'effondra, faisant paniquer Hayner.

« Merde ! Roxas ! »

Allongé sur le dos, Roxas ouvrit son gilet, respirant plus librement, avalant à grande lampée le froid revigorant.

« …T'inquiète…t'auras pas …ma mort sur la conscience…j'suis en train… de m'calmer… »

Sa respiration se stabilisant, Hayner s'assit à côté de lui, attendant qu'il se remette complètement. Mais le moment de calme cessa quand le prof débarqua, furieux d'avoir été désobéis.

« Bordel ! C'est deux heures de colle pour désobéissance ! Vous rentrez immédiatement ! »

Il se rapprocha à grandes ajambés, et voyant Roxas par terre, sembla se calmer et commença enfin à s'inquiéter.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il va bien ?, demanda-t-il à Hayner.

- Il reprend son souffle, fit Hayner d'un ton mauvais.

- T'es claustrophobe ?, fit-il étonné. »

Hayner s'énerva et lui jeta son ressentiment au visage.

« - Je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure ! C'est pour ça qu'on restait près de l'entrée, il avait de l'air et ça l'aidait à rester calme ! »

Le prof, furieux qu'il lui parle sur ce ton, ne dit rien, après tout c'était un peu de sa faute. Le prof attendit avec Hayner que Roxas se sente mieux. Toujours aussi livide, la tête ne lui tournant plus, Roxas réussit à s'assoir, puis se leva avec l'aide d'Hayner.

Le prof les renvoya aux stands et leur intima l'ordre d'attendre vers l'entrée, le point de rendez-vous, en attendant que la visite soit terminée.

« - T'es toujours aussi pâle Rox', t'es sûr que ça va mieux ?, demanda tout de même Hayner.

- Oui, murmura Roxas d'un ton maladif. »

Au bout d'un moment, assis tous les deux contre le mur, Roxas se leva brusquement, essoufflé, le teint verdâtre. Hayner, avant de se rendre compte que Roxas se sentait de nouveau mal et partait vers les toilettes, l'entendit murmurer un « j'me sens mal faut qu'j'aille aux toilettes ». Il le suivit et l'entendit vomir. Là, ça devenait grave, il fallait vite que cette journée cesse avant que Roxas ne perde connaissance.

Ils finirent par retourner au point de rendez-vous. Hayner sourit.

« Le prof, tu crois que je l'ai fait culpabiliser ? »

Roxas sourit aussi.

« J'crois pas qu'il connaisse ce sentiment… »

Ils furent rejoint par un Sora surexcité qui, ne se rendant pas compte du teint livide de son frère, se jeta sur lui, sous le regard paniqué d'Hayner, Roxas pouvait aussi bien mourir d'hyperventilation que dans les bras de son cousin. Quand l'étreinte d'ours de Sora quitta Roxas, Hayner jeta un regard furieux à Sora. Celui-ci surpris de tant d'animosité, regarda Roxas de plus près. Remarquant enfin le teint livide, il s'inquiéta.

« Roxas ? Tu as encore fait une crise ? »

Roxas envoya un appel de détresse à Hayner « Parle à ma place, je dois récupérer. »

« Le prof de sport l'aurait laissé crever si on était pas sorti ! »

Roxas roula des yeux, et crut faire une nouvelle crise en voyant Axel arrivait avec les autres. Jugeant cette posture plus prudente, Roxas se rassit.

« Roxas, fit Hayner, ça ira dans le bus ? »

Sora dut mettre sa main devant les yeux de Roxas pour le réveiller.

« Roxas ? Hayner te parle. »

Reprenant ses esprits, Roxas se vit observer par les amis de Sora, ça y est, attraction public number 1. Hayner répéta sa question. Le bus serait un calvaire, mais il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. Roxas fut reconnaissant aux amis de Sora de ne pas poser de question indiscrète, il n'aurait pas supporté.

En rentrant au lycée, Hayner et les autres invités « mineurs » devaient directement allés chez Roxas et Sora. A la sortie du bus, le professeur de sport demanda à Roxas et à Hayner de rester. Sora voulut les attendre mais Roxas le rassura en disant qu'Hayner lui servirait d'appuie…Le prof leur présenta ses excuses, et Hayner savoura la joie de l'avoir fait culpabiliser. Joie qui fut interrompu quand il remarqua le regard méprisant de Seifer que celui-ci jetait sur eux.

Refroidis, Hayner prit Roxas par le bras et l'entraîna au plus vite. Ayant une chambre assez grande pour deux, Roxas et Hayner dormiraient ensemble. Roxas avait toujours beaucoup apprécié de partager une chambre avec Hayner car ils ne dormaient pas, ils en profitaient pour parler de ce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se partager la journée.

Naturellement, tout le monde étant là, La mère de Roxas, prévenue par Sora, envoya Roxas se reposer avant la veillée, s'il ne se sentait pas mieux, mieux valait qu'il reste coucher. Hayner savait très bien que Roxas ne descendrait pas même s'il s'était remis de la crise. Il détestait trop être en présence de monde. Il monta rejoindre son ami.

Bien plus tard, le chaos résonnant jusqu'à eux, ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur la date de rejoindre Olette et Pence, le 2 janvier.

«- Roxas ?, murmura Hayner, bien plus tard.

- Hmm ?, grogna-t-il.

- Tu dors ? »

Roxas pouffa, il lui avait clairement montré qu'il ne dormait pas en émettant un son digne d'un ours, et il posait la question ?

« - Oui, et mon sommeil est très profond, crétin.

- Oui, bon, ça va ! Dis je voulais te demander…

- Vas-y…

- Tu ne détourneras pas la question ? Tu y répondras, hein ?

- Mais oui, chuchota Roxas, énervé, dépêche, je veux dormir moi !

- T'es amoureux?

- … »

Roxas éclata de rire sous le regard incrédule d'Hayner. Roxas riait alors qu'il n'y avait rien de drôle. Les larmes finirent par couler sur ses joues, il les essuya et son rire redoubla.

« Roxas ! Arrête de rire comme un pendu ! »

Hayner n'avait encore jamais vu Roxas rirent de la sorte. Jamais. Pas jusqu'aux larmes en tout cas. C'en était effrayant. Roxas manqua de tomber de son lit, et se rattrapant de justesse, se reprit. Tentant de dissimuler son sourire, il parvient à articuler.

« Dé…désolé…mais ça a été tellement directe que j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… »

Il eut un nouveau rire.

« Alors ?, commença à s'impatienter Hayner. »

Roxas avait toujours haïs ce genre de question. Mais Hayner était son meilleur ami, il pouvait bien lui donnait un semblant de réponse…

« - Non, pourquoi t'as pensé à cette question ?

- Ben…J'suis avec Olette, Sora avec Riku …ben…j'ai pensé qu'éventuellement, tu avais oublié de dire un truc super important à ton meilleur pote, fit-il dans un grand sourire. »

Roxas sourit en pensant à la réplique qu'il allait lui sortir.

« D'aaacord Hayner, mais la prochaine fois, t'évites de penser, ok ? »

Hayner pouffa de rire, nullement blessé par la remarque peu sympathique. Celles de Roxas n'étaient que des douceurs par rapport à celles de Seifer.

« Mais sinon Rox', je sais qu'on est en fin novembre, mais t'as une idée de cadeau pour Noël ? »

Roxas regarda Hayner. C'était une bonne question, il n'y avait pas encore pensée…

« - Je verrais en décembre…

- Mmm…t'as offert quoi alors à ton père, tu me l'as toujours pas dit… »

Roxas eut un sourire malicieux.

« Mon bulletin avec un ruban. »

Il se ramassa un oreiller dans la figure.

« Je plaisante, je lui ai offert un livre.

- Un livre ? Mais c'est le premier à dire qu'il a pas le temps !

- Raaah mais il en trouvera bien pour celui-là ! »

Hayner avait parfois des doutes sur les sentiments de Roxas. Surtout avec les cadeaux en fait. Il avait toujours eu l'impression que Roxas vivait un cauchemar quand les fêtes comme Noël, les anniversaires, demandaient des cadeaux. Oui, il avait vraiment l'impression que les cadeaux étaient pour Roxas une corvée à bacler…Et c'était fondé.

Avec un sourire, Hayner se remémora son anniversaire. Il n'avait invité que Roxas, Olette et Pence, et bien sûr, étant un membre de sa famille, Seifer aurait dû venir, mais prétextant une commission plus importante, celui-ci n'était pas venu. Heureusement. Hayner savait mieux que qui compte que Roxas était une personne charmante, mais qu'avec les gens qu'il connaissait et qu'il chérissait. Sinon, il était froid et on n'osait pas s'approcher de lui. Seuls Olette et Pence en avaient eu le courage, pensa avec amusement Hayner. Le risque en offrant des cadeaux, c'était de décevoir, et quand Roxas lui avait donné son cadeau avec une expression impassible, mettant sa mère mal à l'aise, Hayner avait compris que Roxas lui en voulait de l'avoir invité et de l'avoir forcé à se casser la tête à trouver quelque chose de potable.

Hayner aimait recevoir les cadeaux de Roxas. Son ami donnait l'impression de nonchalance vis-à-vis du cadeau qu'il avait choisis. Et pourtant, Hayner savait que Roxas avait cherché durant des heures de temps libre le cadeau qui pourrait plaire. Et il aimait savoir que son meilleur ami avait passé du temps à choisir son cadeau. Il n'était jamais déçu car le cadeau venait du cœur.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans le couloir, accompagné d'un bruit d'une personne qui s'entrave.

Ca, c'est Sora, pensèrent simultanément Hayner et Roxas. Ils se sourirent avant de s'endormir.

Ce fut Sora qui se chargea de réveiller Roxas. Hayner, voyant son ami dormir, le laissa à ses songes, mais Sora ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Trouvant que Roxas avait assez dormi, s'étant couché plus tôt que tous le monde, allant assez bien pour éclater de rire, il n'était donc pas normal qu'il dorme PLUS que tous le monde. Roxas fut donc secoué comme un pommier. Et Sora, croisant les prunelles glaciales de son frère, regretta tout de suite son geste.

« - Oh !...euh..t'es réveillé ?, fit timidement Sora.

- Naaan, j'dors les yeux ouvert. »

Sora se plaça maladroitement sur le côté afin que Roxas puisse se lever.

« Le p'ti dèj ' est prêt, vous venez ? »

En réponse, Hayner bailla tandis que Roxas s'étirait. Se jetant un coup d'œil, les amis partirent en reconnaissance évaluer le nombre de personne dans le salon. Ils étaient tous là, ne manquant que Roxas, Hayner et Riku. Hayner envoya un sourire goguenard à Roxas, son ami allait-il se défiler ?

« Hayner, avertit Roxas, réfléchit bien avant de parler d'accord ? Ta vie peut en dépendre. »

Roxas retourna dans sa chambre, sous le regard incrédule de son ami, mais quel culot ! Et quelle excuse allait-il bien trouver pour expliquer que Roxas n'était pas descendu ? Sora l'avait vu en pleine forme en plus….

N'y tenant plus, il retourna dans la chambre, et vit Roxas allongé sur son lit, en train de lire.

« Te gêne surtout pas pour me mettre dans la merde jusqu'au cou ! Et j'leur dit quoi à tes parents ? Que t'es tellement misanthrope que tu ne fais aucun effort pour la fête de ton père ? J'te rappelle que Sora t'as vu en pleine forme ! »

Hayner eut la nette impression d'avoir le diable en face de lui, le sourire de Roxas était vraiment mauvais, _machiavélique. _Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer ne pas faire parti du plan…

« Et bien il se trouve que Sora m'a secoué, je me sentais un peu groggy à cause d'hier, et j'suis allé au toilette car je me sentais mal, ça te va ? »

Hayner dévisagea Roxas, stupéfait plus qu'horrifié.

« - Attends, tu veux faire culpabiliser Sora ?

- Il s'est pas gêné pour me réveiller, j'vais pas le ménager !

- T'es horrible ! Et si Riku l'apprend ?, le provoqua Hayner.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, réfléchie avant de parler, mm ? »

Hayner se demandait vraiment pourquoi il était ami avec Roxas…

Inquiet pour la suite, paniquée à l'idée de mentir devant tant d'adultes, il se dirigea vers le salon, seul. Riku était déjà descendu, et Hayner priait pour que celui-ci n'est rien entendu de leur conversation…

Bien sûr, le siège vacant de ce démon de Roxas intrigua tout le monde, et Hayner eut du mal à ne pas bégayer, sous les regards perçant de ses voisins. Sora culpabilisa aussitôt, ne s'étant pas rendu compte de la brusquerie de son geste, ayant oublié le malaise de son frère la veille. Inquète, la mère de Roxas monta et redescendit assez rapidemnt en confirmant que Roxas n'avait youjours pas récupéré.

Hayner avait éprouvé de la pitié pour Sora, il était une personne vraie, sincère et le cœur sur la main. Alors pourquoi Roxas était son contraire ! Une sueur froide lui coula dans le dos quand il remarqua le regard aigue de Riku posait sur lui. Celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire amical, manquant de faire tomber le blond de sa chaise.

Les grands décidèrent de faire durer ce moment autour de la table, voyant Sora et Riku s'éclipsaient avec les autres, Hayner remonta prêt à faire passer à son soi-disant meilleur ami, un sale quart d'heure. La chambre était vide, ce qui énerva Hayner, bon sang, il est passé où, c'ui-là ?, pensa-t-il.

Une main s'abattit sur son épaule, le faisait sursauter violemment. Se retournant brusquement, la première chose qu'il remarqua sur la physionomie de Roxas, c'était son teint extrêmement pâle.

Roxas lui fit un rictus moqueur.

« Bien joué soldat.

- T'as toujours l'air aussi malade, t'es sûr que ça va mieux ?

- Ouais…mais disons que le geste de Sora m'a aidé… »

Ils se sourirent malgré tout, complices. Ils passèrent une longue matinée studieuse, attendant que le « petit-déjeuner » se termine enfin pour descendre. Au bout d'un moment, sentant un regard plus que gênant sur lui, Roxas leva la tête et vit Hayner le regarder fixement. Haussant un sourcil devant tant d'attention, il l'interrogea.

« - Oui Hayner ?

- Tu fais tout pour pas être en bas à cause du nombre de personne, mais tu te cacherais pas plutôt de quelqu'un ? »

Ayant une brève pensée pour Axel, Roxas abandonna son stylo, se préparant à regarder son ami dans le blanc des yeux. Ils se regardèrent durant quelques secondes, sans rien dire, avant que Roxas ne prenne la parole.

«- T'insinue quoi au juste ?

- Joue pas à ça avec moi Roxas, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

- Mmm nan j'vois pas.

- Roxas !

- Bon écoute Hayner, continue d'insister comme ça sur une chose parfaitement futile et tu le regretteras.

- … »

Hayner savait mieux que qui compte qu'il y avait des limites de questionnement avec Roxas, il était arrivé une fois qu'il le regrette, il n'insista pas plus et se replongea dans ses devoirs.

Il n'était pas dupe, il avait bien vu la façon que Roxas avait de regarder Axel. Il l'avait remarqué le jour où Sora le lui avait présenté, cette fascination qui avait illuminé les yeux de Roxas, seul une personne connaissant le blond aussi bien que lui-même aurait pu remarquer cette petite flamme.

Et Roxas savait pertinemment qu'il savait, ne voulant pas remettre en cause leur vieille amitié, ils n'en parlaient pas, Roxas attendait juste que ça passe.

Les ennuis commencèrent l'après-midi. Le déjeuner s'était bien passé, Roxas, allant mieux, était descendu et avait croulé sous les excuses de Sora que Riku tentait de calmer. Contrairement aux autres, Roxas, après l'avoir fait remarquer à Hayner, remarqua que les adultes leurs jetaient des regards lourds de reproches. Juste à eux deux. Quand, une fois remonté dans la chambre pour parler de la sortie du 2 janvier, Demyx vient les chercher pour dire que leurs parents voulaient leur parler, Roxas avait eu une désagréable impression que Seifer y était mêlé.

Ses doutes furent confirmés. Hayner se vit traiter d'assassin par ses propres parents. Son oncle et sa tante avaient téléphoné de l'hôpital pour dire qu'un ami de Seifer avait été empoisonné avec de l'acide aristolochique, le garçon avait eu la mauvaise surprise en ouvrant une lettre, de voir une poudre se rependre sur ses mains. Seifer, après avoir avoué avoir une mauvaise entente avec Roxas et Hayner, les avaient directement accusés. Lui et ses amis étaient populaires et assez appréciés de tous, contrairement à Hayner et Roxas. Il était donc naturelle que ces deux-là y soient pour quelque chose. Et évidemment, des traces de ce poison avaient été trouvé dans la chambre du blond. Roxas ouvrit grand les yeux au nom du poison, surpris. Les conséquences d'un contact, même minime, avec ce poison étaient assez horribles, extrait de diverses espèces d'aristoloches ou serpentaires, plantes à fleurs répandues dans une grande partie de l'Ancien monde, c'était un composé extrêmement toxique pour le rein et cancérigène, se récita-t-il. Roxas jeta un coup d'œil à son ami, celui-ci était très pâle. Bien qu'haïssant les amis de Seifer encore plus que son cousin, jamais il n'aurait fait une telle chose, jamais. Ainsi, Seifer avait poussé l'audace jusque là…,pensa Roxas. Face à une telle nouvelle, il était clair que la fête était terminée. Roxas sentit sur lui les regards sévères de ses parents. Il poussa un soupir avant d'aller dire au revoir à Hayner.

« Ce salaud, pesta Hayner, comment a-t-il osé…

- Tu t'énerve pour rien, lui fit Roxas, mes parents croient que j'étais de la partie, forcément…

- J'en peux plus Roxas de ce crétin !

- C'est que tu crois que j'arrive à le supporter ?

-Pfff…allez j'te tiens au courant lundi.

-Mouais…salut. »

Roxas croisa les regards de sympathie de Demyx et Riku. Axel lui sourit d'un air réconfortant tandis que Sora se prenant la tête avec ses parents pour défendre Roxas.

Tentant de rester calme, Roxas monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre, ça allait être long jusqu'à lundi. C'était toujours la même chose. Quand Hayner et lui ne faisait rien, c'était Seifer qui commençait. Roxas ne parlaient plus à ses parents, surtout quand à partir du moment où ils tentèrent de lui faire avouer sa soi-disant participation à l'empoisonnement.

Le lendemain, Sora réveilla Roxas, pour lui donner le téléphone.

« Roxas, chuchota son cousin à 6 heures du matin, Hayner pour toi. »

Etonné et encore engourdi de fatigue, Roxas avait pris le téléphone, se demandant pourquoi son ami voulait lui parler si tôt un dimanche matin alors qu'il était le dernier à se lever.

« - Hayner ? Y'a un problème ?

- On peut se voir ?

- Maintenant ?

-Ouais, vite, si possible.

- Hum. Bon on se retrouve au square ?

- OK. »

En l'entendant à raccrocher, Roxas se demandait vraiment pourquoi ce genre de chose leur arrivait. Quand il vit Hayner avec une mine défaite, Roxas s'inquiéta. Normalement, après des journées telles que la veuille, Hayner restait en colère durant plusieurs jours. Il était très rancunier de nature, et il fallait vraiment qu'il se soit produit quelque chose de grave pour qu'il ait l'air aussi désespéré.

« Hayner, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le regard empli de fureur d'Hayner foudroya Roxas, qui se figea. Jamais il n'avait vu un tel regard de la part de son meilleur ami.

« Ce qu'il y a ? , hurla-t-il, c'est qu'Olette ne veut plus me voir, la garce qui accompagne Seifer l'a appelé et lui a dit ce que j'avais apparemment fait à l'autre larbin ! »

Roxas l'observa en silence. Olette n'avait jamais apprécié leur rancune avec Seifer, elle n'en était pas détesté, tout comme Pence, mais prendre le parti de Seifer plutôt que de son petit-ami qu'elle est supposée connaître sur le bout des doigts, oui, ça laisse un avant goût de trahison.

« - Mais tu es sûr ?, demanda Roxas, pour l'instant, si ça se trouve…

- Oui j'en suis sûr ! Faut abandonner l'idée d'aller les voir le 2 janvier ! »

Il partit en laissant Roxas. Celui-ci ne prononça aucun mot pour le retenir, il le comprenait que trop bien…cette injustice, lui aussi la vivait…Roxas flâna un certain temps dehors, cette accusation envers Hayner était grave, et Seifer avait fait en sorte que toutes les preuves accusent son cousin, mission accomplie, déjà que les élèves n'aimaient pas déplaire à Seifer, il était limpide que Roxas et Hayner allaient en baver, surtout Hayner, Roxas avait le même sang de Sora, et il serait hors de question de déplaire au beau et gentille petit-ami du magnifique Riku. Maintenant, Roxas savait qu'il devait à n'importe quel prix rester avec Hayner…C'était ça la vraie amitié.

**~o0o~ **

Comme l'avait prédis Roxas, la situation empira le lendemain quand Hayner arriva. Il fut traiter d'assassin et bien entendu, Seifer criait au et fort que son ami était dans un sale état et que les médecins craignait pour sa vie. Ce qui alarma le plus Roxas, ce n'était pas le comportement de plus en plus odieux des élèves, mais le comportement d'Hayner avait changé du jour au lendemain. Il ne sautait plus à la gorge du premier qui cherchait les embrouilles. Il se retenait, serrait les dents, et attendait que ça se finisse. Bien sûr, Roxas fut traiter de tous les noms pour sa complicité dans l'empoisonnement, mais ne s'en souciant pas malgré les supplications de son frère, Roxas resta auprès d'Hayner. Sora avait bien remarqué le comportement des autres avec son cousin, juste parce que celui-ci était ami avec Hayner, mais il savait mieux que qui compte qu'essayer de dissuader Roxas de rester avec Hayner était du temps de perdu.

La police interrogea naturellement Hayner, mais il fut évident qu'il n'avait aucune connaissance des plantes, et les accusations tombèrent sur Roxas qui avait eu le malheur de connaître assez de plantes mortelles pour tuer. Mais possédant un alibi de plomb, Roxas fut tout de même surveiller de plus près par ses parents, persuadés de l'implication de leur fils. La fenêtre de la chambre d'Hayner avait révélé des traces d'infraction, quelqu'un était donc entré, mais n'avait laissé aucune emprunte. La police garda Hayner en garde à vue, fautes de preuves suffisantes pour l'inculper. Ce qui étonna Roxas, car tout les preuves découvertes tendaient à inculper Hayner pour tentatives d'assassinat.

Hayner fut convoqué chez le principal, il nia tout en bloc, mais les preuves, prouvant le contraire, ne pouvait que le discréditer. Surtout quand on savait que le jeune blond haïssait les amis de Seifer tout autant que son cousin. Il ne fut pourtant pas renvoyer par les supplications d'un Seifer qui voulait que son cousin assume les regards accusateurs de tout le lycée, malgré les doutes de son application par la police. Il fut renvoyer pour trois jours et fut chargé de travaux d'intérêt.

Roxas crut vraiment qu'Hayner allait mourir, ce jour-là. Quand la nouvelle s'était répendue, une semaine avant les vacances de Noël, que l'ami de Seifer risquait de garder des séquelles à vie, Hayner fut attrapé au col par un Seifer qui jouissait pleinement de voir son cousin en baver depuis plusieurs semaines. Plusieurs élèves se jetèrent sur Hayner, tenu par Seifer afin d'être passé à tabac. Sortant de cours, Roxas, pressentant le pire à la vue de l'attroupement, se précipita et voyant le sang commencé à couler de la commissure des lèvres de son meilleur ami, Roxas se jeta dans la bagarre, prenant le rôle du bouclier. Les assaillants furent assez amochés, Roxas avait un bon punch, et tout cessa quand les professeurs s'y mêlèrent, ils attrapèrent Roxas et Hayner, et obligeant Seifer à les suivre, se dirigèrent vers le bureau du principal. Seifer eut droit à un avertissement, même si son ami était dans un état critique, en aucun cas il ne devait faire violence à la personne qui en était responsable. Seifer, adressant un rictus goguenard à Hayner et à un Roxas incrédule devant tant d'insolence, partit les mains dans les poches. Roxas eut droit une fois encore à un sermon, le principal se désolant que Roxas soit impliqué dans une aussi sale affaire alors qu'il était un bon élève. Malgré l'avis de la police qu'il était fort possible qu'Hayner ait été victime d'un complot, plus personne ne lui faisait confiance. Et Roxas payait pour être ami avec un tel individu.

« Merci…, murmura Hayner en sortant de la salle.

- Pas de quoi…

- Dis Roxas…cette histoire te dérange pas ? Depuis le début tu te ramasses les crasses car t'es toujours avec moi…alors j'me disais… »

Les prunelles soudainement aussi glaciales que les glaces éternelles, Roxas toisa Hayner, qui déglutit.

« Ecoute Hayner, on est ami, point à la ligne, tant que t'auras des problèmes je t'épaulerais, amis un jour, amis toujours, alors tu vas devoir me supportais encore longtemps, quitte à me ramasser des baignes. Alors si t'insinue que pour ma sécurité, je dois rester éloigné de toi, compte pas sur moi ! »

Hayner eut un sourire, ça avait été rare de le voir sourire ces derniers temps, et Roxas y arrivait encore. C'était une bonne chose…

Quand Roxas rentra chez lui, il surprit la communication téléphonique de sa mère, avec ce qu'il crut reconnaître, la mère d'Olette et de Pence.

« …oui, eux aussi sont choqués de la nouvelle…qui aurait cru qu'il deviendrait comme ça…oui de la simple jalousie enfantine….c'est comme ça dans toutes les familles….et Roxas qui reste avec lui, j'avoue être inquiète…Sora a bien essayer mais il est têtu….oui…vous avez bien raison….il finira bien par se rendre compte que son meilleur ami n'est pas ce qu'il prétend être…. »

Roxas referma violemment la porte de sa chambre, il jeta son sac de cours contre la fenêtre qui se fissura sous la violence du choc. Tentant de se maitriser, Roxas s'allongea et mordit violemment son oreiller. Cette situation paraissait irréelle. Comment pouvait-on accuser Hayner d'empoisonnement avec autant de faciliter ? Les restes de poison ont certes étaient retrouvés chez lui, dans sa chambre, mais il n'avait aucune connaissance des plantes, l'expert l'avait bien vu. Tout ce contredisait…..lui connaissait les plantes, mais ça ne pouvait pas être lui…si c'était bien Seifer, il avait pris de gros risque en empoisonnant son propre ami…il risquait gros si quelqu'un découvrait que c'était bien Seifer….

Une main chaude vient se poser avec réconfort sur l'épaule de Roxas. Sora le regardait avec un petit sourire triste. Voyant le visage crispé de son frère, Sora se coucha à ses côtés et se lova contre son dos.

« Ca va se calmer Rox', ils vont savoir qui a vraiment fait ça…, murmura-t-il, réconfortant. »

Mais Roxas savait bien que ça n'allait pas se calmer.

Les fêtes de Noël et du Nouvel An furent plus que morose pour Hayner et Roxas. Curieusement, leurs parents n'avaient pas renoncés à leur amitié, et semblaient avoir de nouveaux sujets de conversations sur eux. Roxas commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter pour Hayner. Autrefois souriant, joyeux, le premier à blaguer, il ne souriait plus, c'est à peine s'il parlait. Son teint était pâle, il avait de plus en plus de cernes et Roxas avait même remarqué en cours de sport qu'il avait maigris. Il avait conscience qu'il était le seul à noter les changements dans son comportement. Beaucoup pensé que c'était une mise à carreaux pour sa honte d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit, mais Roxas n'était pas dupe, cette histoire, si elle continuait, allait _vraiment très mal se terminer._

Comme pour l'anniversaire du père de Roxas et de Sora, les amis lycéens et leurs parents étaient réunis, et Seifer y était conviés avec ses parents. Mais étant là pour passer un moment avec ses parents et son oncle et sa tante, il resta à carreaux, sous le regard empli de compassion des mères d'avoir le courage d'affronter son cousin. La relation d'Hayner avec son oncle et sa tante n'existait plus, surtout avec son oncle. Et une fois de plus, le repas fut gâché. Roxas s'était tout de suite placé à côté de son ami, sous le regard désapprobateur de ses parents, qui respectèrent tout de même sa décision. Et au moment de manger, Roxas eut la certitude que la perfidie se transmettait de père en fils dans la famille de Seifer quand l'oncle prit la parole, lançant une pique.

« J'espère que les plats ne sont pas empoisonnés, fit-il en lançant une œillade narquoise à Hayner. »

Le repas, animés par les éclats de voix auparavant, tomba dans le silence. Axel et Riku haussèrent un sourcil désapprobateur. Comment cet idiot voulait-il passer un bon repas s'il ne cessait de rappeler la possibilité d'un expert en poison à leur table ? Les autres froncèrent les sourcils, Roxas sentit Hayner se tendre, il lui lança un coup d'œil apaisant.

« Ecoute, commence pas avec ça, fit Hayner, mais si tu veux, tu passe commande après. »

Sa provocation jeta un froid, Roxas se tendit et lui lança un regard : « Hayner, à quoi tu joues ? »

L'oncle éclata de rire, sous le regard furieux de sa femme et celui méfiant de son fils.

« Tiens, tiens, pensa Roxas, Seifer semble désapprouver ce comportement .»

« Alors tu avoues Hayner ? Et toi Roxas ? Que penses-tu de tout ça ? Tu dois bien avoir ta petite idée, non ? »

Roxas vit ses parents se crisper, Demyx claqua la langue d'un air désapprobateur. Quant à Sora, il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose tendis que la main de Riku et d'Axel se posèrent en même temps sur sa bouche, lui imposant le silence de force. Roxas resta de marbre, le visage impassible. Cette provocation à deux bals ne le rendait pas idiot, il attendait de lui qu'il commette une bourde afin que ça tourne en sa défaveur, mais il était hors de question qu'il parle de ça, autant jouer kiff-kiff.

« Et vous ?, répliqua Roxas. »

L'oncle sourit froidement.

« Le complice se défile ? » Roxas vit le regard émeraude d'Axel s'enflammer et fut soulager de constater qu'il n'était pas l'objet de cette soudaine lueur mauvaise.

« Roxas n'y est pour rien alors ne l'en mêle pas !, réagit violemment Hayner.

- Hayner…, commença Roxas.

- Non je me calmerai pas ! Et oui, dit-il en regardant son oncle dans les yeux, j'ai tenté de l'empoisonné. Alors t'arrête maintenant ! »

Cet aveu jeta un froid, Roxas regarda Hayner avec de grands yeux, pourquoi avouait-il une faute qu'il n'avait pas commise ? Hayner se leva brutalement, manquant de renverser sa chaise.

« T'es content maintenant ?, demanda-t-il à son cousin, t'as gagné ! »

Et il partit. Roxas réagit presque immédiatement, cet aveu ne lui disait rien qui vaille, et si Hayner avait l'intention de faire une bêtise ? Roxas fut surpris par l'air glacial. Etant sorti sans manteau, le froid le mordit violemment, et la neige, tombant en gros flocon, n'aidait en rien à le réchauffer. Il finit par repérer Hayner, qui, marchant à grand pas, faisait tout pour ne pas être rattrapé. Roxas se mit à courir pour le rattraper, prêt à ravaler sa fierté s'il lui venait de tomber en glissant.

« Hayner ! Attends ! » Au lieu de s'arrêter, le blond accéléra, faisant tout pour le distancer. Cela énerva Roxas au plus au point qui décida, en comprenant le taux élevé de colère, d'utiliser la violence. Il lui courut après et lui sauta dessus. Il attrapa violement le dos de son ami et le plaqua au sol. Bien sûr Hayner, une fois à terre, ne l'entendis pas de cette oreille, ils se bagarrèrent, comme quand ils étaient enfants. Roxas, finit par prendre le dessus, comme toujours et lui assena un violent coup de poing.

« Hayner ! Pourquoi t'as dit ça ? »

Ils étaient tout les deux allongés dans la neige à regarder les flocons, Hayner détourna la tête.

« J'en peux plus de tout ça…, murmura-t-il,…et puis c'est ce qu'il voulait… »

Jamais Roxas ne l'avait entendu parler avec un ton aussi défaitiste, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Roxas se releva et observa Hayner.

« Roxas, fit Hayner, ça va jamais s'arranger…

- Dis pas ça… - Attend, tu préfères que je dise que tout va bien ! Mais plus rien n'ira ! »

Il se leva rageusement et Roxas l'imita. Soupirant, Roxas regarda Hayner partir, ce n'était qu'une impression, mais il avait vraiment l'impression qu'Hayner s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui… Ils ne se revirent pas de toutes les vacances. Et cela n'empêchait pas Roxas d'avoir des nouvelles de son ami par téléphone, leur mère respective discutant de leur cas comme de chemise dernier cris. Hayner restait dans sa chambre, il ne mangeait presque plus et ce comportement inquiétait sérieusement sa mère. Et Roxas devait bien avouer que ça l'inquiétait, lui aussi. Cette pression psychologique l'avait comme affaiblit, et Roxas, ne voulant pas dérangé son ami dans son besoin de solitude, restait de son côté, à voir les allées-venues de Riku et d' Axel surtout, les autres venaient de temps en temps. Roxas remarquait bien que ses parents faisaient des efforts pour qu'ils restent en de bons termes, il le souhaitait également, mais son amitié avec Hayner remettait beaucoup de chose en cause…

Il avait été tenté d'appeler Olette, mais par crainte de se voir humilié lorsqu'elle raccrocherait, il préféra s'abstenir. Il se plongea dans ses devoirs, n'ayant rien d'autres à faire à part se plonger dans de sombres réflexions. Le temps passait plus vite ainsi, comme disait Voltaire dans Candide _Le travail éloigne de nous trois grands maux : l'ennui, le vice et le besoin._

La rentrée arriva, et Roxas eut un choc en voyant Hayner. Son état s'était dégradé, pâle, amaigri, sa silhouette ne lui disait rien qui vaille et c'est avec inquiétude qu'il s'approcha de lui en cours

« Hayner, tu vas bien ? »

Roxas reçut en réponse un regard froid qui le surpris.

« Ca se voit pas ?, fit-il froidement. »

Il partit dans le couloir, laissant Roxas là, perplexe.

Roxas tenta de nouer le dialogue en classe, durant les cours. Peine perdue, son ami l'ignora royalement. Ce comportement le blessa plus que tout, surtout plus que des coups durant une bagarre. Il finit par abandonner, n'insistant pas plus sur le mutisme de son ami. Roxas, une fois rentré chez lui, alla jusqu'à demander à Sora s'il n'y avait pas eu de rumeurs malencontreuses. Etonné, son frère lui répondit qu'il n'avait rien entendu. Attristé devant un tel éloignement, Roxas priait pour que cette sale histoire se calme, elle finirait bien par se calmer un jour.

Ils ne se parlèrent pas durant la semaine, et Roxas devait bien avouer que ça faisait long depuis la dernière fois où il avait eu une vraie discussion, à savoir au début des vacances. Il ne tarda pas à découvrir ce qui lui semblait être la cause du caractère bougon d'Hayner. L'ami de Seifer, la victime de l'empoisonnement était revenue. Et en pleine forme avec ça. Pas une seule fois, depuis le début de la semaine, il n'avait été la cible de moqueries, de coups foireux…et ça l'intriguait. Mais il n'avait pas à se plaindre, cette situation était peut-être mieux ainsi…

Si Hayner ne voulait plus lui parler, ce n'était pas grave, Roxas respectait sa décision, mais son ami lui manquait, et ça, c'était vraiment désagréable comme impression. Roxas fronça les sourcils devant son cahier grand ouvert sur l'anglais. Il n'aimait pas ce sentiment qui l'étouffait, il avait l'impression … de … d'être vide…oui…c'était bien du vide…Roxas mordit le capuchon de son stylo, contrarié. S'il commençait à reconnaître de telles faiblesses au niveau des sentiments…ça n'allait pas du tout !

Claquant la langue d'un air agacé, Roxas ferma son cahier, décidant de continuer plus tard, il n'était pas assez concentré de toute manière… Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre d'une façon hésitante, elle s'ouvrit sur Sora.

«Euh…Roxas ?...Y'a Hayner en bas devant la porte…il dit que c'est urgent… »

Sceptique, Roxas suivit son cousin et effectivement, il put constater qu'Hayner était là, en chair et en os devant la porte, emmitouflé dans son manteau et une grosse écharpe. Sora s'éclipsa non sans avoir offert un grand sourire à son frère.

Roxas le regarda partir d'un air blasé, puis voyant Hayner lui faire signe d'aller dehors avec lui, Roxas ferma la porte et le suivit.

« Tu me parles à nouveau ?, commença Roxas.

- J'voulais pas que la situation empire pour toi, t'as bien vu qu'il était revenu, non ? »

Roxas éclata de rire, d'un rire sans joie qui donna des frissons à Hayner.

« Tu as fait ça pour me préserver de quoi Hayner ? Des méchants ?, fit-il ironique, ne t'en fait pas pour moi, je sais me défendre, merci de m'avoir protégé, éructa Roxas, en colère »

Juste pour le protéger ? Pfff…Roxas tourna les talons, mais Hayner fut plus rapide et l'attrapa par le bras.

« Désolé, excuse-moi Roxas…comme on est amis, t'as tout pris par ma faute, je m'en veux… »

Roxas lui donna une tape dans le dos.

« Tu t'en veux peut-être, mais moi je ne regrette rien, fit-il en souriant. »

Hayner sourit en retour.

« Et les potes à Sora….ils ont agis comme les autres ?

- Non…ils agissaient comme d'habitude….pourquoi ?

- Et avec Axel ?, demanda brusquement Hayner, sourire inexistant sur son visage tendu par la colère, elle est comment votre relation ? »

Soudain refroidis par le ton employé, Roxas dévisagea Hayner.

« Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Tu l'aimes, non ? Il le sait au moins ? Tu lui as avoué ? »

Là, Roxas eut la nette impression que ces accusations d'assassinat avaient eu un ascendant sur l'état psychologique de son ami.

« Hayner, hésita Roxas,…je ne l'ai…jamais aimé….c'était …. Juste de ….l'attirance…je suppose….. »

Roxas n'était plus sûr de rien maintenant, surtout de ses sentiments pour Axel…à croire que l'éloignement progressif suite à cette histoire l'avait aidé à tirer une croix dessus…

Hayner semblait soulagé de la réponse.

« …ah….t'as parlé avec Olette ?

- J'ai préféré éviter… »

En rentrant chez lui plusieurs heures plus tard, Roxas s'aperçut que la sensation de vide avait disparu…il sourit, soulagé d'avoir retrouvé son meilleur ami.

Une nouvelle excursion était prévue avec leur classe. Roxas en était absolument enchanté, surtout quand il apprit qu'il y avait deux heures de routes, dans un bus. Hayner lui avait fait un sourire encourageant, il avait roulé des yeux en réponse. Ca commençait vraiment à le souler cette année scolaire…Quand il annonça cette sortie à ses parents afin qu'ils signent le formulaire, Roxas eut droit aux cris d'envie de Sora, prêt à échanger sa place avec lui. C'était clair qu'entre un contrôle d'histoire et entre une excursion, le choix n'était pas très difficile selon les passionnés…

Les quolibets avaient cessé aux sujets de Roxas et d'Hayner, mais Roxas savait pertinemment que rien ne serait comme avant…il ne se faisait pas d'illusion comme Sora, des deux, c'était lui le romantique et lui était dans la réalité….

Le jour J, au plus grand malheur de Roxas, arriva rapidement. En montant dans le bus, Roxas eut droit au regard sarcastique d'Hayner « T'as pas oublié la bouffe, c'est bon. » Il l'ignora complètement, trop heureux d'avoir retrouvé son amitié.

L'excursion, au sujet de la partie la plus anciennes d'une des plus grandes villes du pays, se passa plutôt bien au début, les élèves faisaient semblant d'être intéressés, et les professeurs et les guides se berçaient d'illusion en croyant avoir affaires à de bons élèves studieux. Les problèmes commencèrent quand la neige se mit à tomber, sans discontinuer à gros flocon en début d'après-midi. Malgré le froid, Roxas n'était pas pressé de retourner dans le minuscule bus qui avait tendance à le faire suffoquer.

A l'heure prévue, ils retournèrent dans le bus et après avoir donné un coup de coude à Hayner, Roxas lui montra les professeurs, qui parlaient à voix basse entre eux. Vu leur visage soucieux, il n'était pas compliqué de comprendre que le temps pouvait avoir de fâcheuses conséquences. Le ciel commençait à assombrir, mais le problème ne résidait pas dans le ciel, mais plutôt sur la route. Il avait beau neiger, celle-ci ne tenait pas, et Roxas pressentit le pire en sentant le bus glisser sur l'immense couche de verglas que représentait la route, n'étant pas aidé par le peu de visibilité offerte par le neige qui tombait en abondance.

Se trouvant sur une route départementale assez tard, il n'y avait pratiquement pas de voitures et avec le temps de chien, c'était parfaitement compréhensible. Plus le temps passé, et plus le bus glissait et avançait doucement. Soudain, juste devant un virage, le bus se déporta sur le côté gauche, malgré les manœuvres du chauffeur, qui tentait vainement de remettre son véhicule sur le droit chemin.

« Et merde, murmura Hayner, en constatant que le bus restait sur le côté gauche, manque plus qu'un camion arrive à toute vitesse et nous fonce dedans pour qu'on soit tous mort, glissa-t-il à Roxas. »

Roulant des yeux, Roxas se contenta d'observer la manœuvre du chauffeur de remettre son bus à la bonne place, il ne réussit qu'à le placer en horizontal de la route. Il bouchait carrément la route et si un véhicule arrivait, ce serait la collision. Petit à petit, le bus commençait à reprendre sa place. Ayant parvenue à se mettre du bon côté, le chauffeur, sous les applaudissements de tous les occupants, commença à avancer. Etant proche de la vitre, Roxas, voyant la buée, l'effaça avec sa manche afin de pouvoir observer ce qui se tramait dehors. Le paysage était blanc, entièrement, hormis la route qui donnait l'impression d'être dans une terre invivable, comme mort. Des cris hystériques de filles le firent se retourner.

« Oh merde…, lâcha Hayner. »

Roxas vit l'objet qui avait attiré la panique. Un camion-citerne arrivait, roulant à toute vitesse.

Le virage fit renverser le camion qui se dirigeait vers eux. Il était inutile de se jeter sur les portes, le temps était compté, nota Roxas. Le poids-lourd les atteignit violemment et les cris reprirent de plus belles. Sous le choc, Roxas ressentit une vive douleur au front et à la tête, puis plus rien.

**~o0o~**

Quand Roxas revient à lui, il sentit quelque chose d'agrippé à sa main. Il tenta de bouger son autre main et remarqua qu'il était couché dans un lit, que les draps, un mélange de douceur et de parfum d'antiseptique, le tenait parfaitement immobile. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux, ou plutôt, pourquoi sa vision ne lui montrait que du noir, Roxas porta sa main libre à ses yeux et sentit des bandages sous ses doigts. Qu'est-ce-qu'il foutait à l'hôpital ? Enervé d'être serraient dans ces fichues draps, il tenta de dégager son autre main quand celle qui le tenait bougea et qu'il se retrouva dans une étreinte digne d'un ours.

« Roxas !, fit la voix enroué de Sora, t'es enfin réveillé, j'vais prévenir les parents ! »

Roxas entendit les pas de son frère s'éloigner, puis soudain, tout lui revient. L'excursion, le camion et la douleur. Et Hayner, il allait bien au moins ? Roxas réussit à se dégager des draps plus qu'encombrant quand une voix grave l'interpella.

« Hola jeune homme, avez-vous l'intention de nous fausser compagnie ? »

Relevant la tête en direction de la voix amicale et chaleureuse.

« Non, je n'ai pas l'intention d'étouffer sous des draps c'est tout. »

Son interlocuteur éclata de rire.

« C'est bien, tu as le sens de la répartie à ton réveil, c'est une bonne chose.

- Je suis bien dans un hôpital ?, demanda Roxas.

-Oui, une main chaude vient se poser sur sa tête, tu as été sérieusement touché au front, et il y a de fortes chances que tu perdes la vue, on t'a mis des bandages afin que ton front se reconstitue plus facilement et que tes yeux se remettent du choc. »

Il avait été sérieusement blessé ? Et les autres ?

« Et les autres ?, demanda Roxas. »

Ils furent interrompus par l'irruption des parents de Roxas qui se sentit happé par des bras dont il reconnu, par le parfum, appartenir à sa mère.

« Oh Roxy chérie ! Comment tu te sens ?

- Assez bien avant que tu ne m'étouffe.

- Oh, excusez-nous docteur, fit la voix de son père, si on vous a dérangé…

- Non, non, ça va, et j'ai des choses à vous dire donc c'est bon, tenta de rassurer le médecin.

- Ca faisait 3 jours que t'étais dans le coma Roxas, rapporta Sora, mais j'suis content, fit –il en serrant le pauvre blond dans ses bras. »

Roxas commençait vraiment à s'inquiétait et les autres ? S'en étaient-ils mieux sortis que lui ? Il sentit la pression affectueuse de la paume de son père sur le dessus de son crâne. Il sourit malgré son inquiétude.

Une main de la même taille que la sienne se glissa dans sa main gauche, réconfortante, tandis qu'une tête vint se nicher sur son épaule. Sora l'embrassa sur la joue et resta lové contre lui.

« Bien, reprit le médecin, pour ta question de tout à l'heure, sache … qu'il y a eu quelques morts, d'autres ont été sérieusement touchés mais rien de grave. »

Roxas sentit le poids de ses parents s'enlever du lit, mais Sora resta à ses côtés, ce qui le rassura. Il entendit les pas s'éloigner, le laissant seul avec son cousin.

« Sora ?, fit Roxas, Hayner va bien ? »

Un silence lui répondit.

« Sora ? »

Croyant son frère endormi contre son épaule, Roxas leva sa main droite et passa sa main dans les épis bruns. Ne le sentant toujours pas bouger, il glissa sa main sur le visage de son frère et au moment d'atteindre les paupières, il sentit les joues mouillées.

« Sora ? Tu pleures ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Roxas paniqua intérieurement, qu'était-il arrivé à Hayner ? Etait-ce grave ?

Un sanglot retentit dans son cou, sentant la main de Sora quitter la sienne, deux bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de son cou.

« Sora ? Hayner va bien ? »

Les sanglots reprirent de plus belles.

« Roxas…., fit Sora d'un ton larmoyant entre deux reniflements, …il…il….ces blessures étaient trop graves…. »

Roxas se souvenait de la douleur qu'il avait ressenti au front, violente, foudroyante. Mais elle n'était qu'une souffrance minime par rapport au coup qu'avait prit son cœur dans sa poitrine. Cette désagréable sensation de vide qu'il avait ressenti revient. Il sentit sa poitrine s'oppresser comme dans les petits espaces. Il hoqueta en réalisant que plus jamais il ne reverrait Hayner sourire.

_**« Et merde, manque plus qu'un camion arrive à toute vitesse et nous fonce dedans pour qu'on soit tous mort. »**_

C'était ce qu'il avait dit, non ? Et c'était arrivé…

L'air lui manquait, Hayner ne pourra plus jamais souffler dans les ballons comme quand ils étaient petits. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, les cris lointain emplis de panique de Sora qui appelait une infirmière, des bras qui l'obligèrent à se coucher et lui mettait un masque pour l'aider à respirer de force, tout ça ne le touchait plus. Hayner était mort. Plus jamais il ne le reverrait…et ça, c'était la pire de toutes les douleurs qu'il avait connu.

Quand il put sortir de l'hôpital, et après avoir eu la confirmation de se cécité, Roxas s'enferma dans sa chambre, refusant la canne qui lui était proposé par sa mère. Il trouva tant bien que mal en tâtonnant où se trouvait son lit, et y plongea. Il n'avait plus dit un mot depuis la mort de son ami. Il avait, dans un premier temps, refusé de se nourrir, mais Sora avait patiemment pris son mal en patience et l'avait gentiment assisté. Dans sa douleur égoïste, Roxas n'avait pas cherché à savoir combien de ses camarades de classe avaient péris durant l'accident, il se souvenait à peu près de ceux qui se trouver en ligne de mire pour recevoir le camion à la figure, mais ça, il refusait de le revoir, jugeant qu'il revoyait la scène assez de fois en cauchemar. Il était resté une semaine dans cet hôpital, et à cause de sa cécité récente, il ne pourra pas retourner de si tôt au lycée. Sans Hayner, ce serait trop dure de toute façon…

Les seuls mots que Roxas prononça les premières semaines où ils était rentré chez lui, c'était « oui », ou « non », avec l'influence de Sora, qui n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher ainsi, il fut forcer par défi de prononcer le plus de mot, mais bien sûr, à ce jeu là, Sora le remportait toujours haut la main… Olette avait appelé une fois, Roxas avait refusé de répondre, l'ignorance était parfois la plus virulente des douleurs, non ? Et elle avait préféré faire confiance à une autre personne qu'en ses propres amis. Quand aux parents d'Hayner, Roxas n'avait pas osé les appelés, ne sachant pas quoi leur dire. Il avait conscience de sa cruauté, mais il espérait tout de même qu'ils culpabiliseront d'avoir accusés leur fils à tort. Quand à Seifer, il allait devoir se trouver d'autres souffre-douleurs étant donné qu'un des deux, à savoir son cousin, se trouve six pieds sous terre et l'autre reste cloitré chez lui, aveugle. Cette cécité ne le dérangeait pas, il n'aurait pas supporté de toute façon de voir la lumière du jour en sachant que plus jamais Hayner ne la verrait.

Sora lui rapportait toujours les cours qu'il avait raté, les professeurs disant qu'en tant que bon élève il n'aurait aucun mal à rattraper et qu'il devait prendre son temps. Il n'y toucha pas les premières semaines, restant dans son mutisme, couché dans sa chambre plongé dans l'obscurité de sa vue.

Ne supportant plus de songer à Hayner sans songer à le rejoindre, il finit par se décider à travailler. Quand il en parla à sa mère, celle-ci, ravie de le voir penser à autre chose qu'à son ami défunt, l'encouragea et prit un long congé pour l'épauler. Ses premières notes en tant qu'aveugle furent excellentes, les professeurs étaient ravis de voir son niveau intact. Pas mal pour un aveugle dépressif, songea Roxas. Niveau scolarité, ça allait, quand au côté mental, Roxas faisait tout pour ne pas songer à l'accident et à Hayner, quitte à harceler un membre de sa famille quand celui-ci avait du temps libre afin qu'il lui fasse travailler. Avec Sora, Roxas n'insista pas plus, son cousin avait le bac à la fin de l'année, il devait s'y préparer. Son père devient hystérique quand Roxas retourna le voir dans le salon après lui avoir demandé pour la centième fois s'il pouvait l'aider à terminer les maths.

Le faire travailler devient le sujet de dispute entre ses parents. Ne voulant pas attendre la fin pour savoir qui allait le faire bosser, il partit dans sa chambre en s'entravant dans l'escalier sous les cris paniqué de son frère.

« Roxas ! Fais attention !

- Comment veux-tu que je fasse attention ? »

Plus tard dans la soirée, ses parents sortir, le laissant seul avec Sora. Depuis le la cécité de Roxas, Sora était devenu…moins bordélique. Il rangeait ses affaires, bref, être aveugle avait des points positifs. Il arrivait que Riku vienne de tant en tant, mais Roxas ne faisait plus attention aux gens, s'il ne vivait pas entouré de sa famille, il ne s'en serait jamais soucié, trop occupé à se centraliser sur la douleur toujours présente causée par l'absence de son meilleur ami. Il remarqua aussi qu'il était devenu plus cruel et odieux qu'avant. Ce pauvre Sora, qui ne cherchait qu'à l'aider, se ramassait, sans crier gare, un pélée d'insultes, mais ne bronchait jamais, bien conscient que Roxas n'allait plus bien, et n'irait sans doute plus jamais bien depuis la mort de son meilleur ami. Leur père eut droit à un rambarrage direct. Il proposa à Roxas une sortie dans le square, ne sortant jamais, la peau de Roxas était littéralement blanche, mais avec l'hiver toujours présent, c'était normal. Roxas ne fit aucun détour et demanda à son père s'il tenait à profiter des places handicapés grâce à lui. Ne s'attendant pas à une telle réplique, son père n'avait rien dit, blessé que Roxas ait pu penser une telle chose.

Quant à sa mère, Roxas ne lui fit aucun reproche, il lui parla juste froidement et c'est elle qui lui fit des reproches.

« Roxas, fit-elle un jour au dîner, la mère de Olette m'a appelé, pourquoi refuses-tu de lui parler ?

- Maman à la rescousse ?, se moqua Roxas.

- Roxas ! Ca suffit maintenant ! Depuis…depuis qu'Hayner est mort tu n'arrêtes pas ! Tu te moques de tout, tu ne fais que travailler ! Il n'y a pas que ça dans la vie mon petit ! Tu as encore des amis, je te signale !

-Des amis ?, répliqua Roxas, mais le seul véritable ami que j'ai eu se trouve actuellement six pieds sous terre et si Olette avait été, comme tu dis si bien, une véritable amie, elle n'aurait pas cessé de nous parler.

-Ca suffit Roxas, interviens son père, on va l'inviter et vous discuterez de tout ça ! Ca te feras du bien de parler plutôt que d'être là à nous forcer à te faire apprendre tes cours parce que tu préfères fuir tes problèmes !

- Tu insinues qu'Hayner était un problème ?, répliqua violement Roxas. »

Sora déglutit, observant la scène en silence, Roxas commençait vraiment à s'énerver.

« Je…je…j'ai pas dit ça…,fit-il, gêné.

- Non, ironisa le jeune blond, tu l'as juste pensée très fort.

- Bon ça suffit Roxas !, hurla sa mère, si Olette vient, elle te fera réviser, tu montes dans ta chambre !

- Je ne lui parlerais pas alors si vous n'avez pas de temps à m'accorder dans votre charité chrétienne, je me débrouillerais. Merci, le repas était délicieux, rajouta-t-il fielleusement. »

Il se leva mais Sora intervient.

« Maman, on peut prendre un professeur particulier, non ? Il parlera avec…un inconnu, qui lui fera réviser, ça pourrait être bien, non ? »

Il se fit immédiatement rambarrer.

« Ecoute Sora, fit sa mère, on en a déjà parlé, et il en est hors de question ! »

Déjà parler, pensa Roxas, et il n'était même pas au courant…

« Tiens vous me faîte des cachotteries, maintenant ?, rajouta Roxas.

- Roxas ! Dans ta chambre !, fit son père. »

Et un dîner de moins pensa Roxas. Il fut plus tard rejoins par Sora qui toqua timidement à la porte.

« Roxas, chuchota-t-il, j'peux entrer ? »

Ouvrant les yeux, bien qu'il n'y avait aucune différence Roxas tourna la tête vers la porte.

« T'es vraiment pas rancunier toi…viens si tu veux. »

Ravi de cette invitation positive après tant de froideur, Sora se glissa dans le lit aux côtés de son cousin.

« Roxas ?

- Mmmm ?

- Euh…dis…t'aimes bien Riku ?

- Où tu veux en venir ?

- Ben…euh…ben…j'l'aime aussi, mais il est bizarre en ce moment…. »

Roxas se retourna pour lui faire face, il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais il y passa sa main et sentit la chaleur du visage de Sora sous ses doigts.

« Sora ? Me dis pas que tu rougis…

- Nan j'rougis pas ! Arrête de dire ça !

- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'il est bizarre ?

- Il me regarde bizarrement….dés fois c'est effrayant….l'autre jour, je suis allé chez lui un après-midi pour réviser avec lui l'interro et quand j'ail levé la tête pour regarder dehors, mes pages étaient noircies de d'exercices d'entraînements, lui y'avait rien et il me fixait…. »

Sora frissonna, Roxas le sentit bien, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, un rire froid, sans joie, un rire automatique qui lui serait venue avec plus de chaleur avant…Roxas commençait à croire qu'il arrivait de moins en moins à éprouver des sentiments…Sora ne s'en aperçut pas, heureusement trop traumatisé par son actuel petit-ami, un traumatisme de plus n'étant jamais bon…

Roxas sentit des mains se glissaient dans les siennes, fraternels, chaudes.

« T'inquiète Rox', j'suis là, j'te laisserais pas tombé. »

Roxas sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Finalement, les sentiments étaient toujours là. Il n'y avait qu'avec Sora qu'il se laissait allé de la sorte, il pleura dans ses bras, redoutant le lendemain tout comme les autres jours.

Roxas eut droit quelques jours plus tard aux confidences de son frère qui avait malheureusement, découvert les raisons du comportement de Riku.

« Et ?, interrogea Roxas.

- Et ? Non mais tu trouves ça normal de dire à ton petit-ami '' Si je te fixe ainsi, c'est pour m'éviter de te sauter dessus.'', fit Sora, paniqué. »

Roxas devait bien avoué que Sora remplissait de gaieté ses journées, enfin, ses fins de journée pour être exacte, l'évitant de rester seul face à des pensées moroses. Et cette confidence était particulièrement croustillante.

« Sora, lui fit Roxas, tu te rends bien compte que j'ai actuellement deux ans de moins que toi et de nous deux, je te trouve le plus traumatisé. Tu ne croies pas qu'il y a un problème ?

- Mais c'est horrible….

- Au moins c'est clair et direct….

- Roxas ! J'fais quoi moi maintenant ? Et surtout qu'est-ce que j'lui dis ?

-Ben…tu le sais mieux que moi, non ?

- Mais….commença-t-il.

-Bon Sora il t'a demandé ou pas ?, s'énerva Roxas, son cousin pouvait être tellement lent des fois.

-…euh…

- Bon s'il te demande, tu dis que tu réfléchies…. »

Roxas aurait aimé voir la tête de Sora, il devait être absolument adorable avec ses rougissements.

Il sortit de la chambre de Sora d'un pas sûr. Maintenant il arrivait pleinement à se diriger dans la maison sans se prendre les murs et sans canne. Quand on devient aveugle, c'est ce qui a de formidable, pensa Roxas, tout les autres sens se plient en quatre pour aider. C'est ainsi qu'il sut que sa mère était rentrée, quand elle entrait, il y avait toujours cette odeur de parfum dans l'air.

« Sora ! Roxas !, les appela-t-elle. »

Roxas commença à descendre les marches, suivit de Sora qui restait derrière en cas où il perdrait l'équilibre. Quand ils furent en bas, Roxas sentit une main autoritaire l'attraper par le bras et le poser de force sur le canapé. Il en avait été de même pour Sora.

« Bon….,fit leur mère, Sora…on a discuté avec ton père au sujet de…du professeur particulier dont tu nous a parlé….c'est d'accord. »

Roxas crut que le cri de joie de son frère allait lui percer le tympan.

« Roxas, continua-t-elle, dés aujourd'hui, tous les jours sans exception, tu devras suivre ses cours. En semaine, il ne pourra venir qu'en soirée, mais les mercredis, il sera là tout l'après-midi, et les week-ends, il sera là toute la journée. Ca te va ?

- Vous le connaissez ?, fit Roxas, curieux.

- Il est trop génial !, s'exlama Sora, il m'a bien aidé pour les maths et les autres matières, tu verras il te plaira aussi, j'en suis sûr !

-Mmm on verra. »

Un professeur particulier….pour un aveugle….quelle âme charitable…

Roxas aida Sora a rangé le salon. Dans sa maladresse, son cousin avait fait tomber l'étagère abritant les livres et il y en avait beaucoup à ranger. Roxas arrivait à sentir sous ses doigts si le livre était à l'endroit ou non. C'était une bonne occupation en attendant le prof…

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte et Sora, abandonnant son occupation, se précipita. Roxas continua son rangement. Une voix, grave, douce, chaude, se fit entendre. Roxas eut la nette impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette voix, mais non, c'est impossible se dit-il. Il se leva et vérifia en tâtonnant si tous les livres étaient sur l'étagère. Il y avait un trou, perplexe, Roxas se remit à genoux et tenta de retrouver le livre restant. Il tâtonna un moment, sans le trouver, contrarié, il se releva et rentra dans quelqu'un. Une main, plus grande que la sienne, chaude et calleuse, lui prit la main et y posa le livre. Roxas fronça les sourcils.

« Merci, fit-il froidement, je n'ai pas besoin de charité, j'aurai pu le faire moi-même.

- De rien, fit la voix, ce n'était pas de la charité, c'était de la pitié. »

…

Il eut un grand silence dans le salon.

Roxas serra la mâchoire, et fronça encore plus les sourcils. Comment osait-il ?

Roxas sourit froidement et lui jeta le livre, espérant atteindre le visage.

« Trop aimable, fit-il, mais votre pitié vous pouvez la mettre là où je pense. »

Disant ces mots, Roxas tourna les talons il se trouvait dans la partie du salon la plus encombrée, et généralement, il évitait de s'y aventurer, notamment parce qu'il avait refusé la canne. Il mit ses mains devant, au cas où, et avança en essayant de prévoir quel objet il pouvait rencontrer. Une main, celle du professeur semblait-il, l'attrapa et le posa de force sur le canapé. A croire que c'était une manie…

« Je crois que je ne me suis pas présenté, fit la voix, je suis Lea, ton professeur particulier qui a gentiment accepté l'idée de devoir faire travailler un aveugle arrogant.»

Roxas serra les poings. Il n'en voulait pas de sa pitié.

« Dites plutôt que c'est par pitié et par faible de l'argent. »

Lea éclata de rire.

« L'humain est faible, c'est bien connu. Trêve de plaisanterie, je suis surtout venue pour aider tes parents avec qui tu sembles te montrer odieux.

-Ooooh ! C'est la première leçon ?, se moqua Roxas.

- Oui, fit Lea en lui lançant le livre sur les genoux, ce n'est pas la faute de tes parents si tu es aveugle, si ton ami est mort. Ils essaient de t'aider, tout comme ton frère. Alors au lieu de te la jouer grande gueule, tu ferais mieux d'accepter leur aide, car elle vient du cœur. Moi, j'aide tes parents car eux aussi ont besoin d'aide avec quelqu'un d'aussi irritant que toi.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre sermon, rétorqua Roxas.

- Je suis le professeur et tu dois écouter. T'as pas besoin de mon sermon dis-tu ? Et bien par ton comportement, tu montre bien que tu as besoin d'une leçon d'humilité, se moqua Lea, de quoi es-tu fière ? De pouvoir dire aux autres que tu es capable de te débrouiller seul ? Ou de te permettre de leur parler comme à des moins que rien car ils ont osé de proposé leur aide ?

-…

- Tu vois ? Je ne pensais pas à mal en t'aidant pour ce livre, mais tu l'as mal pris dans ta fierté, fit-il, ironique, au lieu d'accepter gentiment, tu m'a rambarré et provoqué et maintenant, je n'éprouve que de la pitié pour toi qui te rattache à cette fierté infondée et puérile. »

Roxas serra les poings, les joues en feux. Comment osait-il lui jeter ainsi au visage tous ses défauts ? Il le savait alors pourquoi l'humiliait-il ainsi devant son frère et sa mère ?

« -Ca Roxas, c'est la première leçon, l'humilité, j'espère que tu t'en rappelleras. »

Roxas entendit sa mère appelait Lea qui partit. Ils discutèrent tandis que Roxas restait assis, le livre sur les genoux, mortifié. C'était…ce…ce…ce type sont professeur ! Il allait devoir supporter ce type qui l'humiliait en trois mots ? Il se leva et rangea le livre. Des éclats de rire montèrent de la cuisine et Roxas entendit la voix de Lea dire au revoir et le bruit de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre.

« Il y est allé un peu fort, non ?, fit Sora

- Pas du tout, fit la voix de sa mère, j'ai bien fait de l'engager, sa leçon était parfaite pour toi Roxas, j'ai bien aimé. J'espère que tu te rends compte des efforts qu'on a fait pour toi.»

Roxas monta dans sa chambre, sans rien dire. Les poings serrés, il repensa à Hayner. Oui, plus rien n'était pareil avec l'accident. Oui, surtout lui. Et qu'on pense qu'il avait oublié l'ignorance dont il avait été victime avec l'histoire de l'empoisonnement….ça l'énervait….

Et s'il travaillait beaucoup c'était pour ne pas penser _Le travail éloigne de nous trois grands maux : l'ennui, le vice et le besoin._

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, cette leçon d'humilité…pffff….pour ne pas fondre en larme à chaque secondes de la journée, Roxas se montrait odieux afin de ne pas être blessé. Il sentait la tristesse autour de lui, mais surtout, il percevait sa propre tristesse. Sa chambre, ses habits, tout était imprégnait de cette odeur. Il la sentait, peu importe l'endroit, elle le collait. Et cette carapace lui permettait d'ériger un bouclier entre lui et cette tristesse…et cet enfoiré l'avait fissuré…

Il eut un petit rire sans joie….il allait falloir qu'il s'en fasse une de plus solide.

**Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah….erm, alors alors ça vous a plu ? Je continue ou je laisse ça comme ça ?**

**Reviews ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à Milan, ajsky, Luce, Bymeha, Kuro Shirone, Noumouni, Chut et Kwibs.**

**J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu !**

**Ne faites pas gaffe aux fautes !**

* * *

><p>Quand toutes les souffrances mènent à l'amour<p>

2ème partie

Roxas ne desserra pas les dents de toute la soirée suite à la venue de Lea. Et comme sa mère, son père fut satisfait du traitement de ce professeur sans-gêne. Il resta dans sa chambre et refusa de descendre. Sora, inquiet, était allé le voir mais l'humeur exécrable de son frère le repoussa.

Roxas ne dormit pratiquement pas de la nuit, non seulement la peur des cauchemars le tenait éveillé, mais cet homme lui avait parlé comme s'il avait besoin de rectifier son comportement, comme s'il avait toujours été ainsi ! Evidement, Roxas n'adressa pas la parole à sa mère le lendemain, celle-ci excédée par son mutisme et sa tête de mule de fils, le menaça de partir reprendre son travail. Il était inenvisageable de laisser un aveugle seul chez lui, qui sait quel accident il pourrait provoquer.

Roxas passa la journée dans sa chambre, priant que Lea ne revienne jamais. Il sauta le déjeuner, comme il avait sauté le petit-déjeuner. Sa mère vient littéralement lui hurler qu'il n'était qu'un sale petit égoïste qui ne prenait pas en compte des efforts que fournissait son entourage. Face au silence de Roxas, elle partit en éclatant en sanglot.

Il savait bien que leurs efforts étaient pour lui, mais il n'en avait rien à faire, Hayner était mort, lui était vivant et aveugle. Belle injustice, non ? Au final, il aurait préféré être mort, c'aurait été plus simple, il n'aurait pas fait pleurer sa mère et cet odieux professeur ne serait jamais venu.

Roxas entendit sa mère téléphoner. Il mit l'oreiller sur ses oreilles, il pouvait facilement l'écouter se plaindre de lui, mais il ne voulait pas en écouter d'avantage, ça lui donnait encore plus envie d'en finir. A force de rester couché à ne rien faire, il avait froid et faim, comme quoi, quand les cellules grises fonctionnent à plein régime, ça donnait quelque chose.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Sa mère serait-elle partie, excédée par son comportement ?

Il sourit tristement, ou peut-être que c'était Sora qui rentrait des cours ? Il était incapable de savoir l'heure, normal, il ne voyait plus rien. Mais n'empêche que ce serait bien que Sora vienne me voir malgré hier soir, pensa-t-il.

Oui, il était vraiment égoïste, il jetait les autres, mais voulait d'eux qu'ils restent auprès de lui. Comme ça, aucun risque de les perdre…sauf à cause de son caractère évidement.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa chambre, Roxas ne dit rien mais la personne entra.

« Roxas, fit la voix de son père, tu pourrais être plus aimable avec ta mère, elle a cessé de travailler pour toi, alors fais un effort. »

Roxas pouffa.

« - Ca y est ? Elle a craqué ?

- Roxas ! Ce n'est pas un jeu, on fait des efforts et toi…tu…tu n'en fait aucun !

-Je ne vous ai rien demandé !, répliqua-t-il froidement

-Et bien nous, on te demande d'être plus sympathiques à l'avenir.

-Sinon quoi ? »

Roxas sentit son père se rapprocher, une main l'attrapa par le bras et le força à se lever. Il eut un petit sourire, allait-il osé le frapper ?

Il fronça les sourcils quand il sentit son père l'entrainait vers le salon, ce n'était pas prévue, à la base, c'était une gifle qu'il aurait dû mériter…

« Sora n'est pas rentré, et c'est accompagné de Lea qu'il viendra. Alors d'ici là, tu changes ton comportement ! »

Roxas rigola, la gifle partit.

Il entendit Sora crier, tiens, il était rentré. Roxas porta la main à sa joue en souriant. Son père se mit à bégayer pour s'excuser.

« Je….je….

-Ca fait du bien, non ?, fit Roxas. »

Il retourna dans sa chambre, en entendant clairement son père hurler et l'insulter de sale petit merdeux. Roxas aimait entendre ces injures contre lui.

Personne ne venait avec Lea, tant pis, Roxas finit par sentir un mal de tête pointer et tenta de chercher l'aspirine. Les seuls vestiges de l'accident étaient ces atroces migraines qui apparaissaient sans crier gare, et là, il avait intérêt à la trouver, cette fichue pilule. A force de chercher, il finit par la trouver mais le verre, posait sur sa table de chevet, bascula et se fracassa au sol.

Fronçant les sourcils, Roxas se leva et descendit chercher une balayette. Sa tête commençait sérieusement à le lancer, il réussit, étonnement, à retrouver ce fichue objet et remonta dans sa chambre, il prendra l'aspirine après avoir tout ramassé. Quand il entendit les morceaux être récupéré, il passa sa main sur le sol, afin de vérifier si le nettoyage avait été optimal. Il n'y avait plus rien, pas mal pour un aveugle.

Roxas redescendit, assez fier de lui, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

« Roxas ?, fit la voix de sa mère, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? »

Tiens elle est là ?, pensa-t-il.

« J'ai fait tomber mon verre.

- Tu aurais pu le dire, j'aurais ramassé à ta place.

-J'y suis très bien arrivé seul. »

Roxas rangea la balayette.

« Bon, fit-elle, Lea va arriver, tu l'attends dans le salon ? »

Roxas fronça les sourcils à cette nouvelle, il n'avait pas envie de le voir, enfin, de le savoir dans la même pièce que lui. Voir, ça il ne le pouvait pas.

« Je vais dans ma chambre.

-Roxas !

-Et bien ? Tu m'as demandé, je t'ai répondu. »

Roxas lui tourna le dos, mettant fin à la discussion. A peine eut-il fermé la porte que la sonnette retentit, que Sora, dévalant à toute vitesse les escaliers, se jetait sur la porte, à en entendre les éclats de voix…

Soupirant dédaigneusement, Roxas s'allongea sur son lit et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller, il pouvait bien faire semblant de dormir, non ? Comment réagirait-il ce prof insolent ?

« Roxas, hurla la voix de son père. »

- Oh silence, murmura-t-il. »

Roxas resta allongé, à épier le moindre bruit venant du couloir, en clair, c'était à lui de descendre. La deuxième partie de la leçon d'humilité, venir demander pardon au maître et lui jurer obéissance ! Pffff…

Roxas se leva et s'agenouilla devant sa table de chevet, avait-il gardé des stylos ? Une douleur assez vive lui transperça le genou droit. Perplexe, Roxas s abandonna sa recherche et se redressa, et, porta sa main vers la source de la douleur, quelque chose de chaud et d'humide poissait son pantalon. Intrigué, Roxas porta sa main à son visage. Du sang, il reconnaîtrait le goût de rouille, métallique et de sel entre mille. Il cherche le morceau de verre, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas trouvé tout à l'heure ? il aurait dû le sentir. Il finit par le trouver, c'était un assez gros morceau…Fallait qu'il trouve la salle de bain et vite fait.

Roxas sortit de sa chambre et rentra dans une personne, du moins, c'est ce qu'il en conclut. L'obstacle était grand et chaud, loin d'être rigide comme les murs et à force de rentrer dedans, Roxas était passé maître dans l'art de faire la différence entre un mur et une personne…

Et là, Roxas fronça les sourcils, il poussa la personne, sans rien dire, elle gênait, c'était justifié et se dirigea au fond du couloir. Il tâtonna avant de trouver la poigné et remarque qu'il avait toujours le morceau de verre. Il trouva la poubelle et l'y jeta, puis essaya de retrousser son pantalon afin d'enlever le sang.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, fit la voix calme de Lea. »

Roxas poussa un soupir exaspéré. A peine arrivé, ce type lui mettait les nerfs à cran, c'était pas possible…

Roxas passa de l'eau sur sa coupure, et sursauta quand une main se posa sur son mollet.

« Tu t'es coupé ?

-Quel sens de l'observation, ironisa Roxas.

Roxas sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et l'autre se mettre sous ses genoux.

« Hey ! Repose-moi tout de suite !

- Navré je ne suis pas sous tes ordres. »

Roxas fut assis de force sur une chaise.

« Je te préviens, fit Lea, ça va piquer un peu, alors retiens tes larmes, se moqua-t-il. »

Roxas se renfrogna et attendit patiemment que l'autre hurluberlu le soigne.

« En plus d'être moralisateur, tu es infirmier ?, ironisa Roxas.

- Ce ne sont que des infimes parties de mon immense savoir-faire. »

Gééénial ! Il était tombé sur un être suffisant, conscient de ses capacités, donc sûr de lui…qui allait clairement lui pourrir la vie !

Roxas se tourna la tête en direction de la voix, il lui semblait que sa mère le cherchait.

« Roxas ? Tu es dans la salle de bain, il y a Lea qui te cherchait…

- Je suis dans la salle de bain. »

Les pas se rapprochèrent.

« Oh ! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? »

Roxas soupira, énervé, sa mère s'inquiétait vraiment pour un rien…

« Ce n'est rien, fit Lea, il s'est coupé je ne sais comment.

- Il restait un morceau de verre que je n'avais pas sentis, fit piteusement Roxas. »

C'était pas très glorieux…

« Roxas ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé de ramasser !

- Parce que !

- Hey hey ! Du calme tout le monde, fit Lea, madame, je m'occupe de lui. »

Roxas tiqua. Il disait ça comme s'il allait tout arranger, en un seul coup. Comme s'il pouvait tout changer à lui seul. Roxas n'aimait pas ça, il allait même tout faire pour que Lea descende de son pied d'estale. Il sourit intérieurement, oui, ça pouvait être amusant…

Roxas entendit les pas de sa mère s'éloignait, un sourire mesquin apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Comment comptez-vous me mettre sur le bon chemin ? »

Lea eut un petit rire, Roxas sentit une pression sur sa coupure. Il voulait jouer à ça, hein ? Il allait être servi !

« Ecoute, gamin, si tu compte me faire tourner en bourrique comme tu le fais avec ta famille, tu n'es pas prêt d'y arriver. J'ai plus d'expérience que toi, en particulier avec les chieurs de ton espèce. »

Roxas pencha la tête sur le côté, avec un petit sourire. C'est qu'il croyait le mater, c'est ça ? Ce professeur qui ne connaissait rien à la situation, il allait regretter d'avoir penser le calmer.

« Oh vraiment ?, fit Roxas, ce n'est pas très intelligent de continuer avec des emmerdeurs dans mon genre, vous perdez votre temps et moi le mien. »

Une main lui attrapa le menton et lui fit relever la tête.

« Quel enfant odieux…mais il est hors de question que je te donne satisfaction, alors je vais continuer à venir et essayer de te raisonner. »

Roxas eut un rictus. Il sentit les mains de Lea réajuster le bas de sa jambe de pantalon.

« Tes parents m'ont dit que tu étais un bosseur, tu n'as donc pas que des défauts. »

Roxas avait vraiment des envies de meurtre en ce moment.

Roxas rejoignit sa chambre avec ce pot de colle de saleté de prof de Lea, et pour le faire, il s'entrava au moment de franchi le seuil. Si Lea n'avait pas été là, il se serait prit une gamelle magistrale.

« Tu as de bonnes notes, fit remarquer, inutilement, Lea.

- Je sais, vous parlez beaucoup pour ne rien dire ?

- Oui, je suis inspiré avec toi.

-Votre comportement est puéril.

- Nous avons le même je te signale, tu ne t'en sors pas mieux que moi.

- J'ai 15 ans, c'est pardonnable un retard de maturité chez moi. »

Lea gloussa.

« Ah ! Et à ton avis, quel âge je peux bien avoir ?

-Mmm…assez vieux pour commencer à raconter n'importe quoi ?

- Il n'y a pas d'âge pour la bêtise.

- Je confirme votre phrase grâce à votre présence sur cette terre, je dirais que vous êtes assez jeune, vu votre puérilité. »

Une main ébouriffa les épis blonds.

« J'ai 21 ans. Est-ce assez jeune pour toi ?, fit-il d'un ton rieur.

- Moui…suis-je assez immature à votre goût ?

- Très ! T'es pas obligé de me vouvoyer tu sais.

- Vous êtes assez vieux pour ça. »

Roxas commençait vraiment à s'amuser. Ce prof avait du répondant, et Roxas aimait bien sa façon de lui remettre les boussoles en place. Il n'était pas maso, même si son amour-propre en prenait un coup, c'était amusant de « discuter » avec lui.

Et il avait des connaissances. Quand Roxas avait demandé à ses parents de le faire travailler, il s'était retrouvé à leur expliquer les maths ou l'allemand, ou encore mieux, l'histoire. C'était lui qui avait fait les révisions. Alors qu'avec Lea, pas besoin de faire de gros rappels, ils connaissaient tout son programme, donc pas de perte de temps.

Il était doué en maths, remarqua Roxas, lui faisant penser à quel point son frère peinait dans cette matière.

« Vous partez quand ?, finit-il par demander.

- Je vais te manquer ?

- Du tout, je suis incapable de regarder l'heure donc je me renseigne.

-Mm mm, belle manière de détourner la situation, je pars maintenait si tu veux.

- Oui, je veux bien.

- Quel enfant de mauvaise foi ! De toute façon, on vient de finir pour aujourd'hui, ça va, tu as un bon niveau, tu n'auras pas de retard. »

Roxas entendit la chaise raclée sur le sol. Ouais, il partait ! Il grimaça en sentant une main se poser une nouvelle fois encore sur ses cheveux.

« Arrêtez de vous essuyer les mains !

- Je te disais au revoir, tu te comporte vraiment comme un gosse tu sais ? »

Roxas se leva de son bureau et se dirigea vers son lit. Il réussit à s'y assoir sans se couvrir de honte, un bon début.

« -Bon débarras !, fit-il en guise d'au revoir.

- A demain Roxas, fit joyeusement Lea. »

N'importe quel adulte, aussi jeune soit-il, aurait été offusqué par un tel manque de respect. Mais non, Lea semblait s'en amuser. Roxas surveilla les bruits de ses pas et entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Il sourit satisfait de la soirée. Oui, il devait bien avouer qu'il lui plaisait bien au final, ce prof sans gêne, il avait du mordant.

Sora entra dans sa chambre, excité.

« Alors alors ? Tu le trouves comment ?

- Nul à chier !

- Mais Roxas ! »

Il était hors de question qu'il avoue qu'il l'aimait bien.

**~o0o~**

Dorénavant, c'était sur Lea que Roxas calmait ses nerfs. Il le faisait travailler, et lui répondait sans se soucier de sa cécité. Ses parents semblaient être soulagés de ne plus être les cibles de leur fils, ne sachant comment réagir avec lui.

La mort d'Hayner était moins pesante avec lui. Roxas restait enfermé dans sa chambre le reste de la journée, seul le soir lui permettait d'éviter d'y penser. Comme quoi, la présence de cet imbécile était finalement bénéfique. Plusieurs semaines après l'accident, Roxas appris par son frère la vérité sur l'empoisonnement de l'ami de Seifer. Comme ils l'avaient dit, ce n'était pas Hayner, il s'était empoisonné lui-même.

Roxas était dans la cuisine quand Sora le lui dit. Il en avait lâché le verre qu'il tenait. Hayner était mort alors que tout le monde le croyait coupable…

Sans se soucier des hurlements paniqués de Sora, Roxas marcha dans les morceaux de verre et monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre et s'adossa contre le mur, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Et dire que tous ces cons avaient crus cette pauvre victime ! Hayner était mort sans qu'on reconnaisse son innocence, y'avais plus qu'à espérer que ses parents, non, sa famille, soit rongé par la culpabilité !

Roxas sentit la plante de ses pieds le bruler, effectivement, ça commençait sérieusement à lui faire mal…des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Si ça se trouve, Hayner serait encore en vie. S'il n'avait pas été accablé par toute cette histoire, peut-être qu'il aurait trouvé la force de vouloir vivre et ainsi récupérer de ses blessures…

Mais non, Hayner n'était plus là…Roxas se sentit étouffer, l'air commençait à lui manquer…manquait plus que ça…

Tentant de reprendre son souffle, Roxas entendit les coups de Sora contre sa porte.

« Roxas ! T'as mis du sang partout dans les escaliers, laisse-moi te soigner, ouvre s'il te plaît ! »

Le soigner ? Il n'y avait pas que dans sa chair qu'il était blessé…Il commençait vraiment à manquer d'air…

Respire Roxas, doucement…

« Roxas ! »

Désolé pour le tapis, pensa-t-il. Des pas se rapprochèrent des coups de Sora.

« Mais c'est quoi tout ce sang ?, fit la voix de sa mère.

- Roxas a marché dans un verre, je lui ai dit pour Hayner.

-Roxas, fit la voix paniquée de sa mère, tu ouvres tout de suite ! »

Si Roxas n'avait pas manqué de mourir du manque d'air, il aurait éclaté de rire. Il espérait également que ses parents culpabiliseraient.

Là, il commençait vraiment à se sentir mal, ne pouvant pas se lever à cause de l'état, sans doute, sanglant de ses pieds, il s'allongea afin de mieux respirer. Il entendit distinctement d'autres pas se faire sentir. Il eut un rictus, c'était ceux de Lea, monsieur-je-sais-tous à la rescousse !

Les pas de sa mère et ceux de Sora s'éloignèrent, Roxas inspira profondément, il allait être au calme comme ça. Il devait bien avouer que la présence silencieuse de Lea de l'autre côté du mur le dérangeait particulièrement.

Au bout d'un moment, Lea brisa le silence.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas ouvrir ? »

Roxas sourit, il ne pouvait pas atteindre la porte.

« Tu peux entrer si t'en as envie, mais à condition que tu déverrouilles de l'extérieur. »

Il ne voulait pas ressentir le vide une nouvelle fois, il ne le supporterait pas. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

« Tas toujours un couteau sur toi ?, demanda-t-il à Lea.

- Un jeune homme sans défense doit bien s'armer pour rentrer chez lui en sécurité. »

Roxas n'eut même pas la force de sourire. Un jeune homme sans défense, hein ? Pfff…

Roxas sursauta quand une main vient se poser sur une de ses joues mouillées.

« T'es dans un état…, murmura Lea. »

Roxas sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

« Tu fais quoi ?, réagit-il violemment.

- Je te prends dans mes bras.

- Non merci !

-Discute pas et profite ! »

Roxas se retrouva contre un torse large et chaud, une main apaisante lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

Lea poussa un soupir en s'adossant au mur, Roxas dans ses bras. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout, surtout cette position, Lea, le tenait presque tendrement dans ses bras et ça lui donnait encore plus envie de pleurer. Se sentant craquer de nouveau, Roxas tenta une nouvelle fois de le repousser. Une des mains de Lea vint entourer son poignet.

« Tu ferais mieux d'en parler, ça n'arrangerait rien d'y garder pour toi. »

S'en qu'il puisse les retenir une fois de plus, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Honteux d'une telle faiblesse, Roxas enfouit sa tête dans le torse de Lea, pas la peine que celui-ci se moque de lui.

« Pourquoi cet enfoiré a fait ça ?, murmura-t-il.

- Sora me l'a dit…mais de toute façon, il aura de graves problèmes, cette accusation était vraiment grave… »

Lea resserra son étreinte.

« Roxas, je vais aller chercher quelque chose pour enlever les morceau de verre. »

Roxas sentit la panique monter en lui. Si Lea partait, le vide allait revenir, il en était hors de question. Il serra son pull dans sa main.

« Non…ça ira…

- … d'accord… »

Roxas nota le parfum de Lea, c'était un mélange d'eucalyptus, de pin, de …d'épices. Il aimait bien cette odeur. Ca lui rappelait les promenades en forêt avec Hayner, le nombre de fois où ils s'étaient perdus…

Roxas sentit que l'air lui manquait à nouveau. Il inspira profondément et senti une main lui relever doucement le menton.

« Respire calmement…. »

Il se calma, ça promettait à chaque fois qu'il avait un sentiment violent…

« Dis Roxas…, demanda Lea au bout d'un moment, vous étiez … juste amis ?

-…oui…

- Je suis désolé.

-T'excuse pas, tu le connaissais pas de toute façon.

- De vue seulement, et vu tout ce que Sora m'a raconté sur vous deux, c'est un peu comme si je le connaissais. »

Roxas fronça les sourcils, alors come ça Sora livrait des informations sur lui ?

« Tu pars ? »

Roxas sentit Lea sourire.

« Si tu le veux oui…

- Mes pieds sont en sang ?

- Pas qu'un peu ! Y'en a partout.

- …euh…

- Je peux t'enlever les morceaux de verre si tu veux, je suppose que tu préfère que se soit moi plutôt que Sora. »

Roxas sourit amèrement. Sora était capable de tourner de l'œil, donc oui, si Lea pouvait, ce serait bien.

Roxas s'accrocha instinctivement de toutes ses forces à Lea quand il le porta sur son lit. Mais le pire fut quand celui-ci se mit à enlever les morceaux de verre.

« Tu aimes les morceaux de verre ma parole.

- La ferme, geignit Roxas, putain…

- Surveille ton langage.

- T'es pas en mode prof, mais en mode infirmier alors fais ton travail. »

Lea gloussa et continua « son travail ». Il eut finit au bout d'un long moment de torture pour Roxas.

« Tu te sens comment ?, finit par demander Lea.

- Vidé. »

Aussi bien moralement que physiquement et ça, Lea l'avait compris.

« Tu n'as pas la tête à travailler, tu veux que je vienne demain ?

-Si tu veux…tu gagne combien à faire la charité pour moi ? »

Lea eut un petit rire.

« Je ne gagne pas un rond, c'est du bénévolat. »

Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Roxas se mit sur les genoux et se mit à penser à Axel. Il n'avait plus du tout penser à lui ces derniers tant…c'était bizarre de penser à lui dans un moment pareil…

Roxas se fit bien enguirlander par ses parents et Sora, rien à faire…Lea revenait demain et qu'il l'ait consolé le faisait se sentir beaucoup mieux, et ça, Roxas n'aimait pas cette pensée.

Roxas ne pouvait plus marcher, il fallait attendre que ses plaies cicatrisent, il était donc obligé de rester couché toute la journée, ce qui ne changeait pas aux autres jours.

« Maman, fit Roxas après que sa mère soit monté, il est comment physiquement Lea ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Comme ça… »

A vari dire, Roxas aurait bien voulu savoir s'il était joli garçon. Il avait pu « profiter » de ses tablettes qu'il avait parfaitement senti lors de l'étreinte réconfortante que celui-ci lui avait offert. Qui plus est, il arrivait à le porter sans peine, alors…y'avait de quoi s'interroger tout de même.

« Et bien…il n'est pas une gravure de mode…il est grand, roux…des dents de lapin….des yeux marrons… des taches de rousseur.

- Ah… »

Il marquait un point déjà en étant roux…

Roxas attendait le soir avec impatiente, il pourrait ainsi travailler et arrêter de penser. Il cesserait de souffrir durant plusieurs heures, un instant de répits.

« Lea, fit Roxas le soir venu, j'ai demandé à ma mère comment tu étais.

-Et ? , fit la voix clairement intrigué de son professeur.

- Tu es vraiment roux avec tes taches de rousseur, les yeux marrons ? »

Il éclata de rire.

« Tu ne crois pas un mot de ce que te dis ta mère ?

-Je suis aveugle je te rappelle, on peut me raconter n'importe quoi, je ne peux que m'y fier.

- Et toi ?

-Quoi, moi ?

-Tu me vois comment ?

- Moi ? Mains je ne te vois pas, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

-Quel enfant colérique…

-Je ne suis pas un enfant !

- Peut-être mais tu es encore mineur.

- La ferme !

- Je suis bien comme ta mère m'a décrit, on ne peut pas être parfait, répondit-il pour le calmer.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tu aurais voulu être roux ?

- Y'en a qui ont voulu te brûler vif ?

- Certains auraient bien voulu.

- J'aime bien cette couleur…

- Pourquoi ?, fit la voix clairement intéressé de Lea.

- J'aime bien le feu et les couleurs flamboyantes, cette couleur s'en rapproche le plus…un ami de Sora est roux, et il est plutôt populaire…tu ne l'étais pas ?

-Pas tellement…il s'en sort bien avec les filles ?, taquina-t-il.

-Je pense…en tout cas, sa couleur ne l'empêche pas d'être accosté.

-Tu l'as beaucoup observé dis-moi.

- J' y peux rien si Sora est ami avec lui, quand j'allais le voir il était toujours dans les parages.

- Mais oui.

- Tu te fais des films.

-Je trouve ta réaction chevaleresque d'avoir tabassé des enfants qui avaient insultés ton frère.

-Hein ?

- Quel manque de distinction avec ton ''hein''…quand tu as appris que Sora n'était pas ton frère.

- Ah…

-C'est mignon comme réaction…

-Tu trouves ?

-Oui…j'aurai été heureux que mon cousin me considère toujours comme son frère et me le montre en faisant preuve d'agressivité.

- …Vous êtes taré !

-Merci, bon tu en es où avec l'histoire ? »

Voilà le genre de discussion qui égayait les journées de Roxas.

Au final, il l'aimait bien ce Lea. Il n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, et il pouvait discuter tout en travaillant. Mais il était hors de question qu'il l'avoue à ses parents, peut-être à Sora.

Celui-ci vient d'ailleurs le rejoindre dans son lit le soir.

« Roxas ? Tu dors ?, fit-il après avoir contemplé le visage de Roxas.

-Vas-y, déballe ton sac sur Riku. »

Sora se vexa.

« N'importe quoi…il m'a invité à un concert.

-Et ?

-Tu veux venir ? Tu sors plus ! C'est l'occasion !

-Sora ! C'est une sortie en a-mou-reux ! Tu comprends pas quoi dans ce mot ? Je serai de trop et je ne tiens pas à me faire remarquer comme non-voyant !

-Mais je veux pas y aller seul !

-Demande à Axel !

-Mais il est occupé tous les soirs !

-T'as peur de Riku ou quoi ?

-Tes pieds vont mieux ?

-Détournes pas la conversation !

-… »

Roxas soupira. Son frère pouvait être tellement timide …

« De toute façon, s'il te touche sans ton consentement, je les lui coupe. »

Le ton sérieux de Roxas effraya Sora.

« D'acc…ord…

-Sora, il est vraiment roux Lea ?

-C'est quoi cette question ?

-Réponds.

- Ben oui… »

Roxas sourit, il faisait vraiment une fixation sur les roux ou quoi ?

« Roxas…il te plaît ?

-…

-Tu pourrais répondre ! J'te dis tout moi ! »

Est-ca que Lea lui plaisait ? Pas tant que ça…en tout cas, avec Axel, ce n'était que lointain, une attirance que physique, il ne l'avait jamais réellement connu…alors que Lea, il était drôle, attentionné,…il était…Lea tout court…

« Il…il est sympa…je l'aime bien, sans plus…

-D'accord…dis Roxas…ça va mieux ? »

Roxas eut un pâle sourire.

« Je me sens…tellement vide… »

Des larmes coulèrent de nouveau sur ses joues. Quel pleurnichard il était ! Mais ça faisait du bien, surtout depuis qu'il savait qui était réellement le coupable de toute cette maudite histoire…

« Ca va aller, murmura Sora en prenant Roxas dans ses bras. »

Roxas semblait aller beaucoup mieux depuis que Lea était là, peut-être que Roxas redeviendrais comme avant grâce à lui…Il l'espérait sincèrement, il voulait retrouver son petit frère.

**~o0o~**

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Roxas ? »

La tête sous son lit et les fesses en l'air, c'est clair que la pose était gracieuse.

« Je cherche mes chaussures. »

Il avait tenu à avoir toutes ses affaires à porter de mains, quoi de plus pratique que de tout mettre sous son lit.

« Laisse-moi faire. »

Roxas sentit Lea se mettre à ses côtés.

« Trouvé, fit-il triomphalement. »

Roxas maugréa, s'il n'avait pas perdu le pari, il n'aurait jamais eu à sortir dehors.

Quand Lea découvrit en Roxas un comparse d'amateur de glace à l'eau de mer, il le défia. Roxas, intrigué par le défi, accepta.

Le but étant de manger le plus possible de glace possible, Roxas avait pensé s'amuser pour une fois, et ils avaient bien rigolé…Lea avait gagné haut la main avec 6 glaces d'avance dans l'estomac, Roxas s'était alors écroulé sur la table et avait accepté la sortie. S'il perdait, il devait sortir dehors. Sa mère, en apprenant le défi, avait copieusement enguirlandé Lea. Qu'importe, Roxas n'avait plus autant rit depuis la mort d'Hayner.

« Tu es prêt ?, demanda Lea.

-Oui, marmonna Roxas.

-Parfait ! Let's go !

-On va où exactement ?

-Surprise !

-Si c'est pour voir un super paysage, vas-y sans moi, je suis aveugle je te rappelle.

- Quel rabat-joie ! Arrête de geindre, tu verras j'te dis ! »

Roxas fut entrainé dans des endroits inconnus, enfin, c'est ce qui lui semblait. C'était étrange de sentir le soleil sur sa peau après tant de semaines.

Après un long temps de marche où Roxas fut entraîné comme une poupée, car il refusait la canne, Roxas sentit un vent chaud, étonnant pour la saison.

« Hey, on est où ?

-Au bord d'une falaise.

-T'aurais pu trouver plus facile et plus discret pour me faire disparaître. J'te croyais plus intelligent que ça.

-Mais écoutez-le ce râleur ! T'as fini de raconter des conneries ? Respire l'air frais de la forêt, ça te fera du bien ! »

Roxas sentit les brindilles craquaient sous ses pas, Lea lui avait pris la main et le guider. A vrai dire, Roxas craignait par-dessus tout de se casser la figure.

« Relax Roxas ! Tu me fais confiance ?

-Franchement ?

- T'es pas sympa. »

Se fier à lui, c'était difficile.

Roxas sentit le pin, c'était l'odeur de son enfance…et celle de Lea, non ?

« Dis Lea…

-Hmm ?

-Tu viens souvent ici ? »

Roxas sentit Lea s'arrêter. Il s'arrêta également, tanguant un peu sur ses pieds.

« Pourquoi cette question ?, demanda doucement le roux.

- Tu as la même odeur que la forêt… »

Roxas sentit les mains de Lea le faire assoir. Le sol, contre un tronc d'arbre, était moelleux.

« Oui…j'aime beaucoup cet endroit….

- J'aime beaucoup cette odeur…, murmura Roxas.

-Donc tu m'aimes bien ?

-J'ai jamais dis que je te détestais !

-Tant mieux…

-Pfff… »

Ils restèrent silencieux, un petit moment, puis Lea prit la parole.

« Roxas …tu venais souvent ici avec lui ? »

Roxas resta silencieux et consentit finalement à parler.

« …oui…

-Tes parents t'ont parlé de l'opération ? »

Roxas eut un sourire, un peu qu'ils lui en avaient parlé, il s'était vu harcelé même. Physiquement, il était parfaitement remis du choc occasionné par l'accident, le seul bémol était sa cécité…

« J'ai peur, avoua Roxas.

-De quoi ? De voir alors qu'Hayner ne verra plus jamais ? »

Roxas serra les poings.

« Roxas, ton ami est mort, tu as la chance d'être en vie alors profites ! Tu te morfonds pour rien… »

Roxas tourna la tête, il ne voulait pas voir les regards pleins de pitié des gens. ''Oh ! Il a perdu son meilleur ami, si c'est pas malheureux ! ''

« Tu ne veux pas affronter les regards de pitié, mm ?

-…

-Il me semble que tu n'es pas du genre à te soucier du regard des autres, alors ne fais pas attention.

-…la seule chose que j'ai envie…c'est de les voir culpabiliser d'avoir cru qu'Hayner était le fautif. .. »

Roxas sentit le regard perçant de Lea sur lui.

« Tu es particulièrement rancunier, n'est-ce pas ? »

Roxas sentit quelque chose atterrir sur sa joue, il y porta sa main, mais celle de Lea fut plus rapide, et Roxas sentit la caresse d'une feuille contre sa joue.

« Tu ne penses qu'à ça, non ? Ce qu'ils ont fait à Hayner, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas sympathique, mais ne te laisse pas submergé par ce sentiment, tu fais abstraction de tout ce qui entoure alors que tu es plutôt bien entouré.

-Ca fait clicher ton discours.

-Peut-être, mais verdict.

-Je vais accepter.

-Mmm ?

-Pour l'opération…faut bien que je retourne en cours…

-Tu penses qu'à bosser…

-J'y peux rien…

-Tu combles le vide…

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-Je sais ce que ça fait de perdre un être cher.

-Ca fait mal…

-…oui… »

Roxas bailla, et réussit tant bien que mal à se lever. Il sentit les bras de Lea le soutenir.

« Roxas, tu viendras à la fête chez Riku ?

-La fête ? Quelle fête ?

-Pour son anniversaire.

-Ah…oui…c'est dans un moi, j'aurais retrouvé la vue…

-C'est une bonne nouvelle non ?

-Tu viendras ?

-Tu m'invites ?, taquina Lea.

- Sérieuseument…

-Je serais là. »

Roxas sourit, comme ça, il allait voir de ses propres yeux le visage de son ''bienfaiteur''.

* * *

><p><strong>Je trouve ce chapitre nul ! Mais j'adore mon petit Roxas XD C'est plus court pour vos petits yeux délicats ^^<strong>

**Je continue ou je recommence ce chapitre XD ?**

_Obligation de reviewé !_


	3. Chapter 3

Alors, euh ... désolée pour le retard ? S'cusez moi, avec les cours c'est un peut dire, mais la suite est en court ! ^^ Profitez de cette merveille ! XD

Remerciez Noumouni de vous évitez de vous abîmer les mirettes ! XD

* * *

><p>Quand toues les souffrances mènent à l'Amour<p>

3ème partie

« Roxas ? Tu ne viens pas me dire au revoir ? »

Le blond ne bougea pas et resta assis sur son lit. Non mais et puis quoi encore ? Il était aveugle, il fallait le ménager, et dire au revoir à Lea ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

« Je suis occupé, et oui, même si j'avoue être tenté d'aller te souhaiter que ton avion s'écrase.

- … t'es méchant ….

- Qu'il est chou, il me trouve méchant ….. »

Un poids le rejoignit sur le lit.

« Tu es vraiment de marbre à mon départ ?

- Ouais.

- Alors que je me suis occupé de toi ?

- J't'ai rien demandé, t'as fait Sainte Thérèse sans mon accord.

-Pourtant, tu as l'air triste Roxas …. Je vais vraiment te manquer alors ? »

Le blond se leva et alla poser au hasard son verre sur la table de chevet. Il sentit les doigts de Lea effleurer les siens. Il avait encore mis à côté ….

Il renifla.

« Bien sûr que tu vas me manquer ! J'en pleure d'avance ….

- C'est d'une sincérité…

-T'es toujours là ?

- Bravo, quel sens de la déduction. Je ne pars pas tant que tu ne m'as pas dit au revoir.

-Tire-toi.

- En étant plus poli, bien entendu.

-Aurais-tu l'extrême obligeance, l'amabilité même, de te tirer avant que je m'énerve ?

-Pourquoi t'énerverais-tu ? C'est l'idée de ne plus me savoir à tes côtés qui te fait enrager ? »

Roxas s'assit maladroitement sur le lit.

« C'est impoli de rester dans la chambre d'un non-voyant qui veut dormir.

-Oh tu es fatigué ?

-T'es sourd ou quoi ?

-Quoi. Bon, c'est quand tu veux, tu me donnes vraiment l'impression que tu veux que je reste vu que tu ne me dis pas au revoir.

-Justement, ce n'est qu'une impression.

-Bon, tu me dis au revoir ?

- Au revoir. »

Des bras chauds l'entourèrent.

« Tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux être un très gentil garçon !

-Bon … tu te tires maintenant ?

-Ne sois pas si pressé ! Je ne te verrais plus, j'en profite. Fais pas ton timide ! »

Roxas sourit.

« C'est vrai qu'un ne se verra plus, je vais en profiter tiens ! »

Lea eut le souffle coupé en sentant le poing de Roxas dans son abdomen.

« Avoue que tu aimes que je te tienne dans mes bras.

- Ce n'est que de l'auto persuasion mon pauvre, ne deviens pas esclave de tes plus profonds désirs. »

L'étreinte se fit plus forte. Un baiser se posa sur son front.

« Alors ? Tu me lâches quand tu veux !

-Jamais.

-Dégage.

-Dans tes rêves.

-Crétin.

-Idiot.

-Débile.

-Toi-même.

- Mais tu vas te tirer ? »

Lea éclata de rire.

« C'est vraiment drôle de te voir en colère ! Tu es vraiment trop mignon !

-Mais vas te faire en….

-Et pas de ça entre nous mon chéri ! Tu risques de me donner des idées.»

Roxas sursauta en sentant Lea poser ses lèvres sur sa joue.

« Allez Rox', prends soin de toi, on se verra chez Riku. »

Les bras quittèrent sa taille et il se retrouva seul sur le lit.

« Bon débarras et à jamais !, hurla-t-il.

-Roxas !, fit sa mère sous les éclats de rire de Lea. »

Ce crétin allait lui manquer.

**~o0o~**

« Sora, éteins cette foutue lumière !

- 'scuse. »

Il geignit. Pourquoi ses yeux craignaient-ils autant la lumière ? Il s'enfouit sous la couverture et se roula en boule. Marre de ces trucs qui explosaient les mirettes…. Il préférait nettement l'obscurité maintenant. Le médecin avait trouvé son comportement des plus normal, c'était bien le seul, il y avait pris goût, pas de pantins désarticulés autour de lui.

Ca faisait deux semaines sans l'autre idiot. Jamais il ne lui avouerait, bien sûr, mais ce type avait vraiment était une bouffée … de vie. Son … sarcasme lui manquait. Leurs piques faisaient passer le temps, et il aimait bien le son de sa voix….pas trop grave, mais assez masculine. Elle était… chaude, lui faisant penser à un feu de cheminée en hiver.

Mais pourquoi pensait-il sans cesse à lui?

Il se sentait…triste. Qu'il ne soit pas là, il lui manquait terriblement cet enquiquineur…L'avait-il vexé en lui disant en guise d'au revoir « Bon débarras et à jamais. » ? Il se mordit les lèvres….il était vraiment pas doué… Il se retourna sur son lit et fixa son frère sous la couverture.

« Hé, Sora.

-Oui ?

- C'est sûr que Lea viendra ? »

Sora sourit gentiment et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Oui, il me l'a dit. Et puis ce sera trop génial cette fête ! Y'aura de l'alcool ! »

Roxas leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi toutes les conversations divergeaient à ce point vers ces boissons ?

« Sympa de ta part de venir à l'anniversaire de ton petit-ami pour l'alcool, il sera ravi d'apprendre qu'il n'est qu'à la seconde place.

-Oh ça va … c'est pas toi qu'il regarde avec une expression de psychopathe.

- Ce qui se traduit par un regard amoureux, rit Roxas.

-Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il va me sauter dessus !

-Ben au moins, il te sautera dessus durant son anniversaire, ce sera une bonne chose de faite … et un cadeau éventuel si tu n'en as pas trouvé….

-Roxas ! Mais ça va pas !

-Si très bien, on en reparlera après…, fit-il en souriant narquoisement. »

Sora eut un petit sourire triste mais se reprit vite en donnant une tape sur le crâne blond. Son frère allait mieux, mais ils seraient fixés après la fête seulement …

Le jour J, Roxas fut entraîné chez Riku par un Sora extrêmement jovial. Humeur qui lui parut fausse, vu le cinéma de celui-ci pour se convaincre de venir…Roxas, qui avait espéré un minimum d'obscurité, déchanta rapidement. Il y avait de la lumière absolument partout, même dans les placards ! Il avait regardé…

« Roxas, le réprimanda Sora en le rattrapant après que celui-ci ait voulu faire demi-tour, arrête de faire le vampire !

-Le vampire ? Ces créatures ont trop de classe pour aller dans une fête pareille. Si j'en étais un, c'est pas ici que je serais allé ! »

Roxas se prit un coup sur le derrière du crâne. Tandis que Sora rejoignait son amoureux, avec appréhension, Roxas, remarquant un canapé dans l'ombre d'un escalier, il s'y réfugia pour reposer ses yeux. Il avait vraiment trop pris gout à l'obscurité…

Il espérait vraiment que Lea tiendrait parole, c'était idiot de sa part de s'attacher autant à un inconnu, mais cette personne lui avait, d'une certaine manière, redonné une envie de vivre… il allait mieux depuis la mort d'Hayner…

Il était assez attristé de cette envie monstrueuse de savoir Lea à ses cotés, voilà, à s'attacher aux gens, on devenait dépendant…Son moment de solitude fut dérangé par l'arrivée de Demyx et de Saïx. Dem' s'effondra à ses côtés. Saïx resta debout en regardant le punk d'un air navré.

« Il a bu ?, demanda Roxas.

-Six verres…

-Hey Rox' ! Y'a Sora qui cherche son vampire de frère, c'est toi ? »

Roxas le regarda. Forcément, si Sora cherchait son frère, ça ne pouvait être que lui… à moins qu'il ait un frère caché !

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, murmura Saïx à son intention. »

Roxas eut un petit sourire, en pleine forme !…

Sora arriva en courant.

« Ah Rox', j'te cherchais… Mais … t'es déjà ivre Demyx ? »

Ils observèrent tous les trois le bienheureux endormi. Roxas commençait à avoir pitié, à peine arrivé et celui-ci se jetait sur l'alcool …. Problème amoureux ?

« - Ca ne change pas tellement de d'habitude, nota Roxas. »

Il reçut une nouvelle tape de Sora.

« C'est méchant ! Sois plus gentil Roxas ! »

Il se massa le crâne, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être un enfant … alors que Sora était bien plus gamin que lui !

« -Continue comme ça Sora, et je te frapperai plus fort. »

Il reçut un grand sourire qui se transforma en grimace quand il regarda au loin.

Roxas observa Demyx ouvrir les yeux et regardait autour de lui d'un air perdu, c'était toujours amusant de voir des personnes complètement déphasées….

« Hey ! Il est où Axel ? Il devait voir Roxas non ? »

Il eut un petit silence suite à la question de Demyx. La tension monta d'un coup, Roxas fronça les sourcils devant une telle atmosphère, ah bon ? Axel voulait le voir ? Et pourquoi cette soudaine tension ?

« Pourquoi ?, demanda Roxas en regardant Demyx »

Celui-ci gloussa, Sora pâlit et Saïx poussa un soupir.

« Je vous avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, murmura le garçon aux cheveux bleus. »

Sora le fusilla du regard.

« Saïx, l'avertit-il.

- Sora, cria quelqu'un, y'a Riku qui te cherche !

-J'arrive ! »

Nouvelle grimace, furieuse cette fois-ci, Sora empoigna Saïx par le bras et l'emmena avec lui. Qu'est ce qui se passait ? Roxas regarda Demyx, abandonné sur le canapé. Lui était toujours là, non ? Et il semblait savoir des choses …

« Demyx, pourquoi Axel veut me voir ?

-Ben parce qu'il te l'a promis !, fit-il. »

Roxas regarda Demyx, il avait bu, il disait n'importe quoi. Jamais Axel ne lui avait promis de le revoir, ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis bien avant l'accident qui avait tué son meilleur ami… La seule personne de l'extérieur qu'il avait fréquenté était Lea… Roxas regarda Demyx. Axel…Lea…les lettres étaient pratiquement identiques…

La voix lui avait parue familière, non ?

Le jeune blond observa l'adolescent ivre d'un regard vide. Alors c'était ça ? Si Lea n'était toujours pas là, c'était parce qu'il n'existait pas, c'était Axel qui lui avait donné les cours alors…. C'était d'une évidence…

…Axel était Lea…ça sautait aux yeux depuis le début, mais non, lui avait marché, même pas, il avait couru…

« Roxas ? T'es tout pâle, tu vas bien ?, demanda Demyx. »

Roxas sourit. Oui, tout allait bien …

« Je vais bien…merci Dem'…

-Y'a pas de quoi mais j'comprend vraiment pas pourquoi tu me dis merci… »

Roxas se leva et regarda autour de lui…était-il donc entouré que de menteur ? Il fixa, impartial cette assemblée d'adolescent qui se mouvait sur les rythmes de la musique. Tous paraissait heureux, tous. Lui aussi avait été heureux à l'idée de revoir la personne qui l'avait fait revivre, il n'était qu'un dindon en fait. Il sentit les larmes bruler ses yeux en repensant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Ce n'était pas l'endroit pour déverser la déchirure qui venait de se faire dans sa poitrine.

Il prit la direction de la porte d'entrée quand une main empoigna son bras.

« Roxas ? Tu vas où ?, demanda Sora.

-Je rentre. J'étouffe ici.

-Mais t'attends pas Lea ? Tu voulais le voir pourtant ! »

Roxas sourit amèrement.

« Oui, j'étais venu pour le voir mais je me sens vraiment mal. Tu lui diras… si tu le vois.

-Tu veux que je vienne ? Maman va me tuer si elle apprend que t'as fait un malaise en pleine rue alors que je devais être avec toi…

- Je rentre directement Sora, je ne devrais pas m'étaler, normalement… alors profite bien de Riku. »

Sora devînt cramoisi, cela ne fit même pas sourire Roxas.

« Bon tu fais attention hein Rox' ?

-Mais oui … »

Roxas partit en apercevant une silhouette longiligne à la chevelure flamboyante entrer dans la pièce. Les larmes revinrent, mais non, elles ne couleraient pas tant qu'il ne serait pas chez lui. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre à sa mère quand il rentra, il monta directement dans sa chambre et se réfugia sous les couvertures. Les larmes, libérées, se mirent à couler sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Mais quel idiot il était ! Il mordit violement son oreiller, il fallait qu'il se calme, ça allait passer. En revoyant mentalement le visage d'Axel, Roxas éclata pitoyablement en sanglots. Il fallait arrêter ça impérativement, ça allait le détruire. Et pourquoi cette subite crise de larme ? La raison sur les sentiments Roxas ! Ce type était invivable de toute façon ! Il se mordit violemment la langue et renifla. Oui, il pouvait facilement oublier Lea, difficile mais faisable. Il essuya les larmes sur ses joues, bonne initiative car sa mère toqua et entra.

« Chéri ? Ca ne va pas ? Je croyais que ça durait plus longtemps …

-Je me suis sentis mal.

- Et tu vas mieux ?, elle s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit.

-Oui … »

Roxas vit sa mère hésiter.

« Hum…tu as vu Lea ? »

Roxas enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes. Oublie Lea, oublie-le !, avait-il envie de hurler. Vous m'avez tous prit pour un con, vous êtes contents ?

Mais ça servirait à quoi ? Il serait encore plus à plaindre par la suite….

« Je suis parti avant qu'il n'arrive, je le verrais plus tard. »

Comment faisait-il pour parler aussi calmement ? Il bouillait de colère mais non, c'était hors de question de montrer qu'il allait encore plus mal, Hayner s'en retournerait dans sa tombe…. Il n'était toujours pas allé le voir, il devrait y aller un jour, revoir son meilleur ami …

Elle parut presque soulagée alors qu'elle était dans le coup…. Le blond fit un sourire forcé et se recoucha. Il ne laissa couler qu'une seule larme quand sa mère partit. Pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrivait qu'à lui ? Tout allait bien avant cette histoire d'empoisonnement, si seulement il possédait le pouvoir de changer l'avenir, comme dans les films, tout aurait été plus simple, plus… blanc…

Pour éviter de repenser à la cause de chagrin, Roxas fixa les aiguilles de son réveil et se mit à compter les secondes, ça l'occuperait en attendant Sora…. C'était la seule « lumière » qu'il supportait, même si celui-ci le poignardait dans le dos.

… 399…400…401…402…403…404…405…406…407…408…409…410…411…412…413…414…415…416…

Il en mettait du temps, il avait dépassé le couvre feu imposé par leur parents …. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement, le faisant sursauter. Comment avait-il fait pour échapper à leur mère ? Un corps vient se lover contre le sien. Enervé, il fixa son frère.

« Sora, t'as vu l'heure ? Tu t'es pas fait attraper par maman ? Va dans ta chambre, tu me raconteras ta vie demain. »

Roxas eut en réponse un grand sourire béat. Il voyait très bien dans le noir, il fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que Sora soit si heureux ? Il avait dû faire de l'auto conviction pendant une heure avant d'aller voir son petit-ami …

« C'était super et puis m'man a rien dit, elle m'a juste menacé de ratatiner Riku si je rentrais pas à l'heure, murmura le brunet.

-Quoi ? L'alcool ?

-Mais nan … j'ai juste bu un verre de toute façon, y'a Lea qui est venu… »

Roxas se mordit la lèvre. Prends-moi pour un imbécile. Mais il ne voulait pas de confrontation, autant jouer le jeu.

« Je le verrais plus tard, alors ? Déballe ton sac, tu en meurs d'envie… »

Il sursauta quand Sora s'assit brusquement pour le regarder avec des yeux brillant.

« C'était trop bien ! Y'a Axel qui se faisait draguer mais bon, ça changeait pas à d'habitude, j'ai fait que danser avec Riku au début et puis après c'était trop bien ! »

Il s'effondra sur le lit.

Roxas sentit le sang emplir sa bouche. Il s'était mordu en entendant qu'Axel s'était fait draguer. Si ça se trouve, il devenait paranoïaque, Axel n'était peut-être pas Lea… mais leur voix était semblable et c'était le seul qui ne venait pas quand Sora invitait ses amis quand il était encore aveugle, forcément, s'ils se voyaient tout les jours…

Etait-il … jaloux ? Non, impossible, il aimait bien Lea, c'est vrai, mais pas à ce point …

« Sora… Demyx allait mieux ? »

Son cousin gloussa.

« Tu sais, quand tu es parti, il savait plus ce qu'il t'avait dit, et il a cru que c'était de sa faute que tu nous aies quitté, tu sais qu'Axel aussi était triste ? Il aurait bien voulu te revoir… »

Roxas se griffa les paumes. Triste ? Lui ? S'il avait été sincère, il n'aurait pas été triste ! Roxas se crispa en sentant des brulures sur ses paumes, il allait vraiment devoir se calmer, pourquoi se mettait-il dans un état pareil ? C'est pas comme si Lea lui était devenu indispensable pour vivre, et puis apprendre qu'il n'existait pas en vrai avait tout de même un côté vexant. Il était vraiment naïf et si Lea était Axel, cela signifiant que son sarcasme était identique. Il rougit de honte, il devait bien en faire des gorges chaudes ….

« Ah bon ? Et Riku t'a fait quoi pour que tu sois si heureux ?, demanda-t-il, l'air de rien. »

La réaction de Sora fut … indescriptible. Il … se mit à glousser, du moins, cela y ressemblait, et le regarda fiévreusement.

« Après avoir dansé, on est allé dans sa chambre et … c'était trop bien finalement.»

Roxas, surpris, ouvrit grands les yeux et fixa son frère.

« Quoi ?

-On l'a fait. »

Roxas dévisagea son frère. Il avait vu juste avant alors ….

« - Quand je pense que tu me trouvais dévergondé de te dire que c'était le mieux qu'il te saute dessus … t'as pas chômé ! »

Sora rougit.

« Rox' ! Tu casses vraiment le truc !

- Ben quoi ! Au moins, il pourra pas se plaindre que son anniversaire était nul !

- Tu veux que je te raconte ? Comme ça tu te feras une idée !, gloussa Sora.

-…

-Alors tu dis plus rien ?

- Non merci, j'ai pas envie de visualiser mon frère en train de jouer à papa-maman…..»

Roxas se rallongea, tétanisé au fond, son frère semblait avoir bu plus qu'un verre et si Riku en avait profité ? L'animosité monta en lui. Riku allait avoir le droit à des interrogations …. Sora éclata de rire. Il semblait aux anges, Roxas grimaça, il ne tenait ABSOLUMENT pas à connaître les détails….

Il observa son frère se lover dans les draps. Si sa mère apprenait ce qu'il venait de lui avouer, il pouvait dire adieu aux boissons … et à Riku. Pas qu'elle désapprouvait leur relation mais savoir son fils, son neveu faire des choses pas très catholique tout en faisant croire qu'il est la blancheur incarnée ….

Il fut incapable de fermer l'œil, il observa son frère dormir, est-ce que Lea était Axel ? Cette question complètement stupide le tortura jusqu'au matin, tous les indices sautaient aux yeux. Mais il avait été trop naïf et avait vraiment cru que Lea existait… Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. C'est comme s'il perdait un autre être cher et revivre cette impression était vraiment horrible. Il toucha doucement la joue de l'endormi. Pourtant, Sora était le mieux placé pour savoir que cette histoire lui ferait plus de mal que de bien, alors pourquoi ? Il s'assit et observa son cousin. Qu'il avait mal, que cette douleur s'arrête. Il sentit les larmes couler doucement sur ses joues et rougit en se remémorant l'étreinte chaude de Lea/Axel quand il l'avait consolé. Et si au final, ses sentiments pour Lea étaient…. plus qu'une simple affection ? Non, il en était hors de question, c'était impossible. Il se leva doucement et sentit des bras se refermer autour de sa taille.

« Pars pas Riku …., marmonna Sora. »

Roxas tiqua. Il n'était pas Riku…. Il enleva doucement les bras de Sora et sortit après s'être habillé. Une petite sortie s'imposait…

Le soleil l'éblouit, le faisant brutalement fermer les yeux. Il devait se réhabituer à cette lumière, mais c'était plus facile à penser qu'à faire… Pourquoi était-il sorti ? Certainement pas pour voir Riku, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Bon sang, si Sora avait été abusé…. Il allait entendre parler de lui l'autre suicidaire !

Il prit la direction de la forêt, il voulait la revoir, si elle était comme dans ses souvenirs. Mais il regretta son geste, il sentait l'odeur d'Axel tout autour de lui, un étrange sentiment assaillit son cœur. Qu'est-ce que c'était exactement ? Il ressentait beaucoup de tristesse et de douleur…. Il avait été trompé, c'était normal… Il n'y avait rien de plus. Il s'assit sur un banc et s'efforça à penser à autre chose qu'au corps de Lea contre lui. Cette délicieuse odeur devait disparaitre, il respira par la bouche, ça allait déjà mieux…. Il observa un couple passer. Il sourit amèrement, quelque chose avait changé dans cette forêt, ce n'était pas comme avant. Il manquait de …. luminosité… ça n'avait rien à voir avec Lea, ils y avaient été lorsqu'il était aveugle, si l'odeur le perturbait, quelque chose clochait avec sa vue… il y avait plein de lumière, le soleil était assez haut dans le ciel, et pourtant, tout lui paraissait sans éclat.

Il leva machinalement le regard et vit des enfants jouer. Il comprit. Les seules fois où il s'était rendu ici, c'était avec son meilleur ami, il observa la place vide à ses côtés, autrefois, c'était Hayner qui avait occupé cette place…

Hayner…. Il n'avait toujours pas contacté ses parents…. Pourvu qu'ils regrettent, que le remord les ronge ! Il se leva et sortit du parc. Il devait le voir.

Il n'eut aucun besoin de lire le nom sur la pierre tombale, il sut au premier regard que c'était là qu'il résidait dorénavant. Sa tombe était la plus récente de la rangée. Il observa les chiffres qui montraient à quel point la mort avait été injuste. Si jeune et déjà sous terre…. Roxas s'agenouilla devant, restant silencieux. Il ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Etait-ce correct de lui parler après tout ce temps ? Il observa le cimetière, il était seul, et qu'importe s'il parlait à la pierre tombale, les hommes abritaient tous un peu de folie.

« Salut… Hayner… »

Il inspira longuement, sentant les larmes venir.

« … ça fait longtemps….depuis la dernière fois… »

Il inspira profondément.

« Ils… ils ont enfin compris que tu n'y étais pour rien dans cet empoisonnement….»

Il ne put retenir ses larmes.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir plus tôt…. Tu te souviens ? Avant, tu me demandais toujours ce que j'éprouvais pour Axel…. Il s'est occupé de moi quand j'étais aveugle… enfin je crois… il m'a fait croire qu'il était une autre personne…. Mais ça m'a fait tellement de bien qu'il ne s'apitoie pas sur mon sort… tu es tellement plus à plaindre que moi…. »

Roxas enfonça ses ongles dans ses genoux. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de parler. Il se confiait enfin.

« … mais le pire… c'est qu'il était odieux, arrogant, il me tapait sur les nerfs… mais je l'aimais bien Lea…. et puis Demyx m'a dit que c'était Axel…. je suis stupide…. »

Il se mordit brusquement les lèvres, le sang coula sur son menton.

« Je me sens si mal… pourquoi je suis aussi…. Déçu ?... je l'aimais juste bien Lea…. il … il m'avait fait oublier Axel…. »

C'était une évidence maintenant.

« T'avais raison…. c'était pas que de l'attirance… je croyais vraiment que Lea était différent… et c'est la même personne… »

Roxas regarda la tombe, au final, Hayner avait été plus clairvoyant que lui, et maintenant, il se rendait compte qu'il aimait….

Roxas se leva brutalement.

« Au revoir…. »

Il sortit rapidement du cimetière, tentant avec sa manche d'enlever le sang qui maculait son menton. Il avait de plus en plus mal à la tête…il arriva chez lui et tomba nez-à nez avec son père.

« Bah…Roxas ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors ? Et c'est quoi tout ce sang ? »

Le blond donna un coup de manche et passa devant lui. Il monta dans la salle de bain et observa son reflet. Il avait du sang plein les lèvres, la douleur au crâne devenait lancinante. Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Pourquoi avait-il si mal tout d'un coup ? Etait-ce à cause du soleil ?

Il retourna dans sa chambre et vit le lit vide, Sora était déjà parti ? Sous la douleur, Roxas tomba à genoux. La douleur finit par s'estomper à sa plus grande surprise. Déjà ? Qu'est ce que c'était ? Le médecin avait dit que ça pouvait arriver de temps à autre suite à l'opération, mais à ce point ….

Il se lova contre le mur. Il était horrible ! Il allait sur la tombe de son ami juste pour se plaindre et raconter une histoire sans importance ! Il donna un violent coup de poing sur le sol. Il grimaça de douleur en entendant un craquement. Ses doigts avaient un angle étrange ….

**~o0o~**

Roxas détourna les yeux devant le regard courroucé de sa mère. Il n'y avait que lui dans la famille pour causer autant de problème.

« Non mais regardez moi ça ! T'as vu l'état de ta main ?

- Je l'ai juste devant les yeux …..

-Pas d'insolence avec moi jeune homme ! »

Il grimaça quand elle appuya.

« Roxas …. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre ton frère et Riku ? »

Le blond regarda sa mère, qui, mine de rien, continuait le bandage.

« Tu … sous-entends quoi au juste ?

-Et bien, ce matin, il a quitté ta chambre et semblait heureux …. Il m'avait semblé un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment… il t'a dit quelque chose ? Je ne veux pas savoir sa relation exacte avec son ami, je veux juste savoir si tout va bien ….

-Nickel ….tout baigne … »

Elle parut soulagée.

« Au fait, tu es allé où ce matin ? Je t'ai entendu partir tôt….

-Sur sa tombe. »

Elle cessa son activité.

« Je vais bien, arrête de t'inquiéter. Ca m'a soulagé…. »

Il était ignoble.

« D'accord …. Ton père part ce soir dans les 5 h … ça te va une pizza ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le proposer à ton frère, il est parti chez Riku. »

Déjà en manque ?

« Moi ça me va très bien. »

Il allait donc pouvoir demander des explications.

« Maman ? Je suis obligé de retourner en cours après ? J'ai encore une semaine de batifolage et j'ai déjà tout rattrapé. Je ne peux vraiment pas prendre des cours par correspondance ?

-On en a déjà parlé ! Tu retourneras en cours. Point final !

-Et si je fais une dépression à cause de la sale tête de Seifer ou des autres ?

-Roxas.

-Non mais c'est vrai, ce n'est pas de leur faute si Hayner s'en est pris plein la figure, le pauvre, victime du destin et d'un complot….

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend tout d'un coup ? Je sais que tu leur en veux, mais tu semblais avoir pris du recul sur ces évènements. Il s'est passé quelque chose lors de la fête, c'est ça ? »

Les mères et leur instinct maternel …..

« Figure-toi que je n'oublierais jamais ce qui s'est passé, je leur en veux moins mais c'est toujours regrettable. Je peux aller me coucher maintenant ?

-Tu n'avais pas à te lever si tôt .

-Je serais sage la prochaine fois. »

Il ferma la porte et observa la fenêtre. C''était une bonne question. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Il s'était un peu calmé avant … quand Lea était là… et maintenant, il refaisait sa petite crise… l prit son oreiller et s'assit. Jouer la comédie, ça ne lui disait rien, mai il allait bien falloir. Elle avait un radar ou quoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose durant la fête ? Ouiiiii, il s'était rendu compte qu'on l'avait vraiment pris pour une poire. Pfff.

Il resta toute la journée ainsi, à rester assit sur son lit à regarder le sol en tenant fermement son oreiller contre lui. Il ne bougea que pour aller déjeuner. Il fut obligé de répondre au téléphone quand celui-ci sonna après que sa mère soit partit prendre des pizzas.

Qui osait le déranger dans sa méditation ?

« Aaaallô …..

-Rox' ? C'est moi, tu pourras dire à m'man qu'au final, ben je reste chez Riku pour manger ? Et que j'y dors aussi …. »

Roxas se retient pour exploser le téléphone.

« Je te signale que tu lui as dit que tu rentrais pour le dîner.

-Ben ….Riku s'est tellement fait prié ….Arrête ! Tu vois bien que je suis au téléphone ! »

Une affreuse image mentale vint se greffer devant la vue du blond.

« Bon, Sora, je ferais passer le message, ne me raconte rien de ce que te fait Riku, je veux pas savoir. »

Il raccrocha. Mais … c'était …..super. Que Sora soit absent, il pourrait poser toutes les questions qui le torturaient.

Sa mère fut heureuse d'apprendre la nouvelle.

« Mais on ne finira jamais tout ça ! Dire que je lui en ai pris une entière, c'est pas toi qui va la finir avec ton appétit de moineau ….

-Hé !

-Bon, heureusement que ça peut se conserver … on passe à table ? »

Roxas regarda les trois immenses pizzas.

« Tu vas en manger une entière ?, demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr que non !

-Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir un appétit d'oiseau alors…. »

Il se sentait vraiment gêné d'être en tête avec sa mère et ses yeux de lynx, il allait forcément montrer un signe de son malaise, c'était sur et certain !

« Tu fais des efforts de conversation chéri, tu me caches quelque chose. »

Il manqua de s'étouffer avec son morceau.

« Tu … tu préfères que je ne dise rien ?

- Non, mais je m'inquiète…. Tu n'es plus comme avnt depuis que tu es allé sur sa tombe …. Tu as comme….. comme un comportement destructeur….

- Tout de suite avec ma main ….

-Je ne parle pas que de ça ! Je t'ai vu faire avec le couteau ! Tu as serré brutalement la lame dans ta main et ça s'est mis à saigner ! On dirait que tu cherches à te soulager ! »

Ca arrivait ce genre de chose, mais s'il lui disait que c'était parce qu'il avait faillis l'échapper, cela ne passerait pas aussi facilement.

« -N'importe quoi!

- Sois franc pour une fois ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute s'il est mort !

-Je le sais ! Merci ! Si je suis en rogne, ce n'est pas à cause de ça !

-Alors pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ?

-Mais vous m'avez pris pour un con ! Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dis que Lea était Axel ? »

Elle parut choquée.

« Alors … tu es au courant ….

-Bien sûr ! Alors pourquoi me l'avoir caché ?

-Tu n'aurais jamais accepté l'aide d'un ami de ton frère ! Tu es trop fier pour le reconnaître mais il se trouve qu'Axel a tout de même réussi à te montrer cette vérité !

-Mais quel talent ! Je suis ému !

- Roxas, tu dois bien reconnaître qu'il t'a bien aidé !

-Je vous en remercie de vous être soucié de mon bien-être. Je n'ai plus faim, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

-Roxas ! »

Alors il avait raison, il avait parfaitement su faire le rapprochement entre Lea et Axel. Il s'installa contre la porte de sa chambre. Lea était Axel …. Il avait espérer s'être trompé … Il entendit sa mère toquer. Il la haïssait, mais il savait que c'était pour son bien. C'était tout de même bête d'avoir changé d'identité juste pour pouvoir lui éviter une dépression fatale.

Roxas regarda sa fenêtre. Et s'il se défenestrait ? Solution lâche, mais au moins, il n'aurait plus à se torturer de la sorte….

« Fiche moi la paix ! »

Les pas de sa mère s'éloignèrent, il se mordit les lèvres, il devait arrêter de penser de la sorte, cela risquait de vraiment mal finir.

Le lendemain, Sora n'était toujours pas rentré à 16 h. Il était la seule personne qu'il aurait supporté d'entendre et de voir, même s'il lui avait menti. A contrecœur, il choisit d'aller faire le plein de livre à la librairie. Il en avait marre de voir sa mère s'inquiéter autant.

C'était le seul point positif. Tous ces livres bien rangés, aux résumés alléchants, il avait bien de la chance de ne plus être aveugle, même s'il aurait préféré le rester vu que ça l'avait conforté dans une bulle de protection. Il longeait l'étagère contenant les livres policier, il avait besoin d'action, de quelque chose d'entrainant qui lui permettrait de se déconnecter de la réalité. Le truc avec sa mère, c'était qu'il avait un budget illimité pour les livres. Il se retrouva avec une pile dans les bras, la plupart étant les tomes qu'ils avaient ratés durant sa cécité, ne voyant pratiquement pas où il mettait les pieds. Naturellement, il bouscula un autre client et les livres tombèrent. Pourvu qu'ils ne soient pas abîmés ….

« Désolé …. , murmura-t-il. »

Il entreprit de les ramasser rapidement et il se retrouva face à deux orbes verts brillantes.

Oh non, pas lui ….

Roxas lui arracha sèchement le livre qu'il tenait. Axel sourit.

« Et bien ? Tu ne dis plus bonjour ? »

Le blond grimaça. C'était pas comme s'ils se connaissaient…avant ….

« Bonjour …. »

Il se redressa et si Axel ne l'avait pas idée à tenir les bouquins, il aurait été mal.

« Tu rattrapes le temps perdu à ce que je vois.

- Wahou ! T'as des yeux …. »

Axel sourit une nouvelle fois.

« Ne te sens pas agressé. Tiens, tu lis ces genres de livre ? »

Roxas les déposa vers la caisse et observa le volume désigné. Un classique des romans policiers ….

« Si je l'ai pris, c'est bien parce que je le lis.

- Tu aurais pu le prendre pour Sora par exemple.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il lit ?

- C'est bas ça.

-Mais c'est vrai. »

Il paya et voulut partir au plus vite quand Axel le prit par le bras.

« Attends, tu ne veux pas aller boire un verre avant de rentrer te cacher chez toi ? »

Se cacher chez lui ? Il se dégagea brusquement.

« Non merci ! Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! »

Le visage d'Axel, chaleureux, se refroidit.

« Je t'ai fait cette proposition parce que je voulais partager un moment avec toi, inutile de te braquer comme ça! Je ne t'ai pourtant rien fait. »

Rien fait ! C'était trop fort !

« Tu m'as bien pris pour un con ! Ca t'a servi à quoi de changer de nom ? Au final, tu te payes toujours ma tête ! »

Axel eut un rictus.

« Alors ça y est, tu as enfin compris ? Si je t'avais proposé de t'aider de moi-même, je me serais pris un refus.

- Qu'est ce que t'en sais ?

- Avec ta propre famille qui ne voulait que t'aider, tu te comportais désagréablement, mais je vois que c'est toujours le cas.

-T'es pire que moi de toute façon !

-On parle de toi figure-toi. »

Il rapprocha son visage de celui du blond.

« Je voulais t'aider car je sais que ça fait mal de perdre un être cher. Mais non, tu refuses toujours, tu es vraiment têtu et je te préviens, si tu continues comme ça, tu vas regretter ton comportement, dans mon cas, je vois que tu n'as pas changé, et je regrette d'avoir perdu mon temps. »

Il tourna les talons, le laissant devant la librairie, encore plus seul qu'avant.

Roxas rentra chez lui, abandonnant les livres sur le sol, il se réfugia sur son lit avec cette sensation d'étouffement qui l'oppressait.

* * *

><p>T_T Pitiiiiiéééé ! Dîtes-moi que vous avez aimé ! Moi j'ai adoré XD * reçoit Tendre Promesse ... de mort *<p>

Review(s) ?

Pour l'effort ! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Que dire à part que je suis désolée d'un tel retard ? C'est miraculeux si vous suivez encore cette fiction !

**Je remercie chaleureusement ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires**, je vous aime ! le problème de ce chapitre est que son style est complètement différent des autres. J'en suis désolée, n'en soyez pas trop déroutés...

Et que vous n'avez pas besoin de tout relire ! Que c'est chouette !

* * *

><p>Journée pourrie.<p>

Roxas se concentra sur le poisson aux écailles colorées qui nageait devant lui.

Ca avait l'air bien d'être un poisson. Une fois en captivité, la question de survie ne se posait plus, ils étaient nourris, admirés par les visiteurs de l'aquarium et embêtés par les enfants et les quelques adultes qui frappaient aux vitres.

Journée(s) pourrie(s) pour eux aussi, mais chacun son lot de problèmes. Il y avait un minimum de justice dans ce monde.

Ses yeux suivirent les mouvements gracieux du vertébré aquatique. Des études scientifiques disaient que l'eau avait des effets apaisants. Chez lui, ce serait plutôt de regarder ces petits êtres fluides nageaient… mais qui tout de même serait assez idiot pour se jeter dans un aquarium afin de se calmer ?

Lui à l'occurrence.

Mais il pouvait se féliciter d'avoir résisté à la sensation d'oppression que lui offraient gratuitement les vitres. Faire abstraction de ce qui l'entourait était devenu un enjeu presque vital en entrant ici.

Mais il ne regrettait pas d'avoir parlé avec Seifer.

Roxas se concentra d'avantage sur le poisson.

Il ne sursauta pas lorsque Sora lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

« Roxas ! Je veux voir les requins ! Et ne reste pas planté devant ce pauvre animal, tu vas finir par lui faire peur ! »

…

Il ne regrettait pas non plus d'avoir accepté que Sora vienne avec lui.

* * *

><p>Son frère n'avait rien dit, rien demandé. Pas de question, pas de <em>« comment ça s'est passé ? »<em>. Il s'était simplement contenté de demander s'il y avait des requins et des tortues à l'aquarium. Roxas avait dit oui, lui lisant les espèces que la brochure indiquée. Puis la question pleine d'envie, timidement posée _« Je peux venir avec toi ? »_. Pleine d'espoir, venant d'un petit enfant à qui l'on avait promis mille et une merveilles.

Il n'avait pas dit non, mais il n'avait pas hésité non plus en disant _« si tu veux »._

Roxas avait failli dire merci lorsque Sora lui avait hurlé qu'il arrivait tout de suite.

* * *

><p>Sora ne semblait pas dérouté par son soudain silence. Il semblait tout à fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas des plus bavards après avoir parlé avec Seifer et les parents d'Hayner.<p>

Mais voilà. S'il y avait une morale à faire, ce serait de toujours faire attention aux interprétations très personnelles de Sora.

Celui-ci voyait cette situation comme une invitation. Il avait décidé de parler pour deux. Et c'était aussi amusant que chiant.

« Oh regarde celui-là ! s'exclama brusquement Sora, on dirait Demyx ! »

…

Les yeux de Roxas firent la navette entre son frère et la créature vertébrée d'une légère couleur marron.

Regretter était un verbe trop fort pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait actuellement. En relativisant ce propos, il regrettait sa bêtise. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire oui ? Non mais franchement ?

Il n'était pas énervé. Tout était la faute des requins. Il en était certain, s'ils n'étaient pas allés les voir, Sora ne ressemblerait pas à un enfant de cinq ans qui sautait partout. Cela avait eu l'effet du sucre. Exactement le même effet. Irréversible et exaspérant. Et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Mais c'était comme ça qu'il avait appris le peu de patience qu'il avait.

Mais il y avait une certitude, il finirait par se calmer. Fallait juste espérer que ça ne tarde pas trop.

Roxas jeta une œillade empoisonnée à l'encontre de l'une des créatures au fond de la salle.

Tout se passait silencieusement bien jusqu'à ce que Sora se mette à comparer son entourage aux bestioles aquatiques.

A croire que les autres visiteurs ne faisaient pas assez de bruit.

Mais on est soi-même que parmi ses semblables, n'est-ce pas ?

« Roxas ! Je t'ai trouvé en poisson ! »

Sora éclata de rire, fier de sa découverte.

Roxas voulut s'encastrer la tête dans le mur. Mais il s'approcha, tout de même curieux.

Sora continua de rire alors qu'il observait son équivalent aquatique.

Son frère l'avait comparé à un poisson-papillon de la Mer Rouge au jaune criard.

…

Forcément.

Roxas regarda son frère en secouant la tête.

« Et tu trouves qu'il me ressembles ?

- Oh je t'en prie ! Arrête d'être aussi pointilleux ! »

Sora lui donna un petit coup de coude, taquin.

« Je suis sûr que tu dis ça parce qu'il est petit et mignon. Avoue que tu lui ressembles ! »

Roxas fronça les sourcils. Il prit la tête de Sora entre ses mains et la secoua doucement.

« Quoi ? gémit Sora, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ? »

Il geignit lorsque Roxas lui pinça affectueusement les joues.

« Ton cerveau me fascine Sora. »

Il le lâcha et parti pour la salle suivante, souriant aux protestations de son frère. « Quoi ? Arrête de te moquer ! Eh ! Attends-moi, on doit voir les tortues ensemble ! »

Il redoutait presque la visite du bassin aux tortues.

* * *

><p>Roxas soupira pour la énième fois.<p>

« Sora, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Sora se décolla (littéralement) de la vitre sombre.

« J'observe, chuchota-t-il. »

Roxas s'approcha.

« Et tu observes quoi ? Les tortues sont de l'autre côté je te signale »

Il se pencha pour se rapprocher de la vitre et plissa les yeux. Il pensa un instant qu'il n'y avait rien mais son regard attrapa un mouvement vers le sable.

Roxas observa le sourire triomphant de son frère. Mais il fut plus rapide en attaque.

« Il te ressemble. »

Sora perdit ses mots à sa remarque et le regarda, bouche bée.

« Quoi ?! »

Roxas sourit perfidement.

« Je ne peux pas être à deux endroits à la fois ! s'exclama Sora. Je suis là-bas moi ! »

Sûr de lui, Sora recolla sa tête contre la vitre.

« Il est pas beau en plus ! »

Roxas rit à cette remarque, s'attirant un regard vexé.

« On peut avoir plusieurs sosies, Sora. Et comme tu es un cas particulier, je ne serais pas surpris que tu en ais plus d'un.

- Un cas particulier ? Comment ça je suis un cas particulier ?! Roxas ! Non, ne pars pas et répond-moi ! Roxas !

- Si tu es sage.

- Mais je suis sage !

- J'en jugerai en fin de visite. »

Sora s'extasia.

« On verra les tortues, hein ?

- Bien sûr Sora. Tu es venu pour ça, non ? »

Quel gamin.

* * *

><p>« Sora, d'où est-ce que tu sors cet appareil photo ?<p>

- Ben je l'ai emmené.

- Les photos sont interdites.

- J'ai seulement pris les poissons qui nous ressemblent, chuchota-t-il. »

Roxas roula des yeux.

« Tu es impossible. Tu ne comprends pas quoi dans le mot interdiction ?

- Oh allez ! Tu seras bien content ce soir de regarder Demyx et ton autre toi. Ce que vous êtes mignons franchement ! »

Priant que son frère ne se fasse pas attrapé, Roxas observa les plafonds. Il devait bien y avoir des caméras de surveillance, non ?

Il faisait trop sombre.

Il regarda nonchalamment une vitre.

« Sora, passe-moi ton appareil.

- Ah ! Tu vois que ça te plait ! »

Roxas prit le poisson et retendit l'appareil à son frère.

« Merci.

- De rien, tu as pris quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche. »

Sora n'insista pas et recacha l'appareil dans sa manche.

Riku avait vraiment une trop mauvaise influence sur lui.

* * *

><p>« Oh c'est déjà fini ? s'exclama de déception Sora devant la pancarte. »<p>

Oui, et heureusement. La visite aux tortues avait été éprouvante pour ses nerfs. Visiter avec Sora, c'était regarder une ribambelle d'enfants en bas âge s'extasier, hurler, rire et encore rire.

Il donnait une impression de masse alors qu'il était tout seul.

Là, c'était Roxas qui avait besoin de sucre.

« Bon ben… c'est fini. On fait quoi maintenant ? lui demanda Sora. »

Roxas se frotta les yeux, épuisé.

« On peut rentrer si tu veux. »

Sora réfléchit à sa proposition.

« D'accord. J'ai pris un bus pour venir, et je crois que le dernier ne va pas tarder à partir.

- Quand précisément ? »

Sora commença à fouiller dans ses poches.

L'exaspération en lui n'allait pas tarder à atteindre son paroxysme. Le bus avait largement le temps de partir.

« Ah ! s'exclama triomphalement Sora en sortant un papier froissé et à moitié déchiré. »

Rester calme.

« Le dernier part à 17 h 45. »

Roxas regarda sa montre. Ils étaient bénis par les dieux.

« C'est dans dix minutes. On va le rater si on traîne.»

Sora rangea le papier, incertain. Cela intrigua Roxas.

« Tu voulais faire quelque chose avant de rentrer ? »

Sora le dévisagea le plus sérieusement du monde.

« On peut aller acheter une glace avant ? »

…

Roxas soupira.

« Tu veux une glace ? Eh bien vas-y mais dépêche-toi.

- Je t'en prends une ?

- Non merci, mais fais-moi plaisir, dépêche-toi. »

Sora sourit et partit en courant.

Ne voyant toujours pas Sora revenir au bout de cinq minutes, Roxas alla le chercher. Si cet idiot avait encore laissé des enfants passer devant lui…

Roxas faillit s'arracher les cheveux en voyant la file d'attente.

* * *

><p>Journée pourrie.<p>

Roxas regarda le bus partir.

Sans eux.

Sora eut la bonté de se sentir gêné. C'était sa faute s'ils avaient raté le bus. Il passa un petit coup de langue sur la boule fraise. Une lampée sucrée pour se donner du courage et affronter le regard assassin de son frère.

« Bravo.

- Je te jure que j'ai laissé passer personne. J'ai bien compris que tu n'aimais pas ça vu comment tu t'es énervé la dernière fois.

- Non mais tu as quand même préféré te chercher une glace en sachant qu'il y avait la queue devant toi et que le bus partait dans dix minutes.

- Mais je voulais une glace.

- J'ai vu ça oui. »

Roxas soupira et se massa les tempes. Cela ne servirait à rien de s'énerver, il n'était pourtant pas en colère contre son frère. Trop épuisé ? En tout cas, si le bus avait un accident, ce serait sans eux.

Il se maudit et s'éloigna.

« Roxas ? Tu vas où ? »

Le blond s'arrêta.

« M'acheter une glace. La route va être longue et j'ai besoin de sucre. »

Les yeux de Sora s'agrandir comiquement.

« Tu veux rentrer à pieds ?! On met plus d'une heure en bus ! Tu imagines ?! A pieds ? »

Roxas retourna sur ses pas, exaspéré, et attrapa son frère par le bras.

« J'imagine parfaitement, oui. Grâce à toi. Fais-moi plaisir, tais-toi et empiffre-toi de glace. Tu vas en avoir besoin. »

Il était hors de question qu'il le traine jusqu'à la maison.

* * *

><p>« Oh non ! J'ai oublié Riku ! »<p>

Riku ? Le double aquatique ou…

« Quoi ? »

Sora paniqua violemment.

« A 18h00, je devais voir Riku ! Il va me tuer ! M'écorcher vif et et … »

Il sortit son téléphone portable.

Celui-ci s'éteignit. A court de batterie.

Roxas en aurait ri mais le regard désespéré de son frère quand celui-ci le regarda l'en dissuada.

Roxas lui tapota amicalement le bras.

« Il t'aime trop pour ça. Mais oui, il va-t'en vouloir. »

Sora gémit et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras.

Roxas lui acheta une boule chocolat et regarda sa montre. 18h15.

Sora mangea la glace en geignant. Roxas lui en promit d'autre s'il se calmait.

Un Sora anxieux et déprimé était contagieux.

* * *

><p>Roxas inspira à fond et s'enivra de l'odeur de l'après-pluie. Il aimait l'odeur du goudron mouillé, celle de l'herbe humide, combinées à celle de la terre grasse.<p>

Sans compter la touche du chocolat.

Sa glace avait été engloutie depuis longtemps, mais il avait encore le souvenir de son parfum sucré.

Roxas éclata de rire en voyant son frère rattraper au dernier moment une goutte de glace qui tombait du cône.

Jamais de gaspillage.

Tout retomba dans le silence lorsque son rire s'estompa.

Tout était silencieux, mais ça aurait pu l'être encore plus si Sora n'avait pas trainé des pieds. C'était comme le jeu du silence. Que Sora gâcha en se raclant la gorge.

Il en aurait été énervé avant.

Le sucre, les requins et les tortues ont des aspects vertueux.

« Roxas ? demanda-t-il, incertain.

- Mmm ?

- Je…hum… je peux te poser une question ? »

Sora le regardait timidement. Roxas comprit où il voulait en venir.

« Tu peux, mais une question. Juste une question. »

Sora hocha la tête.

« Et je me réserve le droit de ne pas y répondre. »

Sora lui jeta un regard irrité mais resta silencieux, réfléchissant à la question qu'il allait poser.

Visiblement, il en avait beaucoup.

« J'hésite entre deux questions…, fit Sora au bout d'un moment.

- Juste une.

- T'es méchant !

- Qui a dit que j'étais gentil ? Une seule Sora, et on n'en parle plus. »

Sora grommela.

Ils continuèrent de marcher. Le soleil perça à travers les nuages gris, les champs aux herbes jaunies devinrent dorés.

« Tu vas mieux ? »

Cette question, aussi simple qu'elle était, ne ressemblait en rien à celles qu'on lui avait posées avant.

Tu vas mieux : sans Hayner, après avoir parlé à Seifer, à leurs parents, sans Axel, avec lui, avec ses parents, avec Sora ? Maintenant ?

Sans rechute.

Définitivement.

Roxas pensa à Hayner. Il pensa aux larmes de Seifer, à celles de leurs parents. Il pensa à sa famille. A ces derniers mois.

A Sora, ce cher, très cher Sora.

Il pensa au poisson qu'il avait pris en photo.

Il pensa à Axel.

Il regarda les champs dorés et le soleil qui perçait. Les nuages étaient gris, plein de pluie mais il n'avait pas envie de pleurer.

Il sourit doucement à Sora.

« Maintenant ? »

Sora hocha la tête.

« Oui. »

Sora sourit. Une lueur de soulagement au fond des yeux que le gris du ciel et la sombre atmosphère rendaient encore plus bleus.

« On n'en parle plus, lâcha-t-il. J'ai répondu à ta question. »

Sora regarda ses pieds d'un air bougon.

Et pour changer, quelques minutes plus tard :

« On est bientôt arrivé ? »

Roxas se mordit la langue. Ne pas s'énerver.

« Sora, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu vois en face de toi ? »

Sora fronça les sourcils à sa question.

« Ben des champs. Pourquoi ?

- Et c'est tout ?

- Comment ça c'est tout ?

- Tu n'analyses pas ? Tu ne fais pas de lien entre ce que tu vois et où l'on va ? »

Perplexe, Sora s'arrêta.

« Y a aussi la route… je comprends pas où tu veux en venir. »

Roxas continua à marcher.

« Allez, réfléchis. Il n'y a que de la route et des champs autour de nous ? Tu en déduis quoi ?

- Ben…

- Oui ?

- Qu'on est pas prêt de rentrer.

- Bien, dit Roxas, satisfait. Ca répond à ta question.

- … »

Roxas sourit.

« T'es méchant Rox' !

- Et ?

- Et ? Comment ça « et » ? Roxas, tu m'écoutes ? Roxas ! »

Roxas secoua la tête en riant.

« On fait la course ? proposa-t-il. »

Sceptique, Sora le dévisagea. Un sourire joyeux finit par illuminer son visage.

« Il y a un prix ?

- Des glaces pendant un mois. »

Ils coururent sous la pluie.

Sora hurla de joie parce qu'il avait glissé et était arrivé en premier. Sans tomber.

* * *

><p>« On est trempé.<p>

- Je sais.

- C'est pas que c'est inquiétant mais comment ça se fait qu'on ne soit toujours pas rentré ? On a pris le bon chemin pourtant.

- On est sur le bon chemin, il est presque 20h00 et on n'est pas prêt d'arrive si tu traines comme tu le fais. »

Sora ne répondit rien et ronchonna qu'il était fatigué.

« Riku se fera un plaisir de te dorloter à notre retour. »

Sora grimaça.

Sujet qui fâche.

Au bout d'un moment :

« On est …

- Oui Sora ! On est bientôt arrivé ! Arrête avec cette question et avance. »

Ils y étaient pour bientôt, Roxas voyait la ville.

Si proche mais si loin.

Il se mit à marcher plus vite.

« N'accélère pas ! protesta Sora. »

Roxas se retourna et fit face à son frère.

« On dirait que tu as peur de voir Riku à notre retour. Serait-ce donc la énième fois que tu le délaisses sans le prévenir ? »

Sora geignit de plus belle.

« Mais je ne le fais pas exprès ! Je ne suis pas au courant moi quand il veut me voir. J'ai des choses à faire aussi ! »

Roxas ricana. Comment réagirait Riku en apprenant qu'il a été délaissé pour des requins et des tortues ?

Ils continuèrent de marcher, prenant garde de ne pas glisser sur le sol boueux.

« Je fais attention, marmonna Sora en sentant son regard appuyé. »

Il devait redoubler d'attention dans ce cas.

Sora ne glissa pas, il trébucha. Roxas se maudit pour avoir eu le réflexe de le rattraper. Cela avait déclenché celui de Sora. Plus efficace qu'une pieuvre tueuse au fond des océans, les bras de Sora, telles des tentacules, l'avaient emprisonnées.

Il avait trop compté sur lui sur le moment pour lui éviter la chute, il avait tiré sur son bras, le tirant par la même occasion.

Ils s'étaient tous les deux retrouvés par terre.

Ils étaient encore plus trempés qu'avant.

« Je te déteste.

- Pardon. »

Roxas se releva et aida son frère à en faire de même.

« T'es doué, tu le sais ça ?

- …

- Non mais sérieusement…

- Oui bon ça va hein, j'ai pas fait exprès, je suis désolé. »

Roxas grimaça. Il avait fallu qu'ils tombent dans une flaque…

Ils marchèrent plus vite.

« Tu ne diras rien à Riku ? S'il te plaît ?

- Quoi ?

- Que j'ai trébuché. »

Roxas regarda Sora intensément.

« Quoi ? répéta-t-il. »

Sora passa nerveusement une main sous son nez.

« J'ai parié avec Riku que je ne trébucherais pas pendant une semaine.

- …

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû. Tu le sais ça ?

- Je pensais réussir ! J'y suis bien arrivé les autres jours.

- Tu ne t'es pas dit que c'était trop beau pour être vrai ? Pour que ça continue ?

- Si…mais s'il te plaît ?

- Il le saura sans mon aide. Tu ne sais pas lui mentir. »

Sora s'empoigna les cheveux, les hérissant encore plus et gémit.

« Noooooooon ! »

Roxas sourit. Puis éclata de rire.

« Et tu sais quoi ?

- Quoi ?

- On est arrivé. »

* * *

><p>« Pourquoi êtes-vous si trempés ? demanda Riku en les voyant entrer. Provoquant un hurlement chez Sora.<p>

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Roxas. »

Riku regarda Sora, une promesse sombre dans les yeux. Sora déglutit.

« Je me suis inquiété étant donné que Sora ne répondait pas à mes messages et à mes appels. Je suis venu ici et votre mère m'a dit que vous étiez dans l'autre ville. Elle m'a permis de rester ici quand elle est partie. »

Sora pâlit.

« Que faisiez-vous ? demanda Riku.

- L'aquarium, répondit Roxas. »

Riku passe un doigt pensif sur ses lèvres, puis regarda Sora.

« Oh vraiment ? C'était bien ? »

Sora hocha précipitamment la tête. Puis se tourna vers Roxas et lui tendit l'appareil photo. Roxas le prit.

« Bon, je vous laisse.

- Quoi ? Tu pars déjà ! fit Sora, paniqué. »

_Ne me laisse pas seul avec Riku,_ disait ses yeux.

« Je vais seulement dans ma chambre.

- Je peux te l'emprunter pour le diner ? lui demanda Riku. »

…

Roxas regarda Riku droit dans les yeux.

…

Avait-il bien compris la légère insinuation ?

Apparemment oui, vu la tête de Sora…

« Si tu le ramènes après oui. Sain et sauf, insista-t-il. »

Riku sourit.

« Ce n'est pas avec moi qu'il trébuchera. »

Roxas monta dans sa chambre, sous le regard terrifié de son frère.

Roxas sourit en entendant son frère. _« Mais comment tu le sais ?! »_

* * *

><p>Roxas se réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Les glaces avaient suffi comme dîner apparemment.<p>

Il s'étira et déplaça le livre sur ses genoux. Il lui arrivait parfois de se réveiller avec une phrase dans la tête. Souvent après s'être endormie après avoir lu un livre.

Il observa celui qu'il avait terminé. Un homme du FBI qui avait été condamné à s'occuper du cas d'un psychopathe charismatique qui collectionnait le cœur de ses victimes.

Charmant avant de dormir.

Mais c'était une belle histoire. Il cherchait le bon cœur, le plus beau.

Roxas soupira et se rallongea. Il repensa à la phrase qu'il avait encore en tête. Puis il prit l'appareil de Sora et fit défiler les photos, cherchant le poisson qu'il avait pris.

Il le retrouva et l'observa. Même en photo, il pouvait encore imaginer les mouvements fluides dans l'eau. Surtout avec ce poisson. Ses longues et flottantes nageoires étaient belles. Cela le calmait, le rassurait.

A cause de la couleur ?

Le rouge était dominant sur cette queue de voile. Lui faisant tout de suite penser à Axel.

Il repensa à la phrase qu'il avait eu en en se réveillant.

_Je crois que je t'aime. _

Journée pourrie.

* * *

><p>*chantonne* Voilà. J'étais d'humeur mièvre (foutu mal de tête). Les questions sont posables (n'existe pas, je sais), j'y répondrais, s'il y en a auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu, je vous fais l'insulte de les reposer si vous vous en souvenez.<p> 


End file.
